Padre soltero
by SasuKarinSui
Summary: El menor de los Uchiha ha decidido convertirse en padre, sin importar la existencia de una pareja. Pocos conocían su deseo y al verse cumplido, todos quienes lo conocían quedaron sorprendidos, especialmente porque les intriga cómo es que Uchiha sería como padre... ¿Y la madre?
1. Un nuevo Uchiha

Saludos. De nuevo yo con una nueva historia. Antes que nada, aclaro que sé que me he atrasado mucho con "Quiero estar contigo" y que haré todo para trear nuevo capítulo de ese fic, no está abandonado, y los que aún lo han seguido, sabrán que ya estamos llegando al final. Perdonen si no les mando mp, pero por alguna razón, mi cuenta no me lo permite.

Ahora, ésta nueva historia que les traigo fue un pedido hecho por mi querida YomiYami, no sé si esté inscrita en , pero quise compartir ésta historia con ustedes. Originalmente ya había elegido una pareja para Sasuke, pero en cierto punto, Yomi me pidió usar un RPG y bueno lo hice en UFF, pero quise traerles la primera versión, que espero les guste, así que pronto verán a la madre original del retoño de Sasu.

Cada capítulo, son oneshots que van entrelazados, así que no se sorprendan si en un capítulo hablo de una cosa, y luego de otra. Ya casi está terminado, así que no tendrán que esperar tanto a que mi inspiración quiera trabajar.

Sin más que decir, sólo que, la imagen que tiene de portada, es el origen del fic, los dejo con el primer oneshot. Nota: Pese a que prácticamente lo tengo completo, subiré un capítulo por semana. Un saludo a todos.

* * *

**Un nuevo Uchiha**

Era una junta importante la que ahí se desarrollaba, sin duda, lo que se decidiera en ella, cambiaría el futuro de la empresa Uchiha drásticamente. Empero, la atención de todos, aunque no quisieran, estaba enfocada en la figura del presidente de la empresa, y no precisamente porque él dictaminaría a lo que se haría o no, sino más bien, porque en sus brazos llevaba a un recién nacido que de vez en cuando balbuceaba. Eso sin mencionar, que desde que Sasuke llegó con el pequeño, lloraba cada dos horas y mediA y con suerte, cada tres. Nadie discutía que ese niño tenía grandes pulmones, pues pese a que el azabache no tardaba en darle el biberón, el tiempo que le tomaba en taparle la boca, estresaba a todo el mundo.

Nadie se atrevió a cuestionar al jefe, a pesar que a todos en la empresa les daba curiosidad de saber de quién era el niño y el por qué Sasuke lo llevó a la oficina. Pero la curiosidad aumentó al doble cuando Naruto, uno de los mejores amigos de Uchiha, logró sacarle parte de la verdad frente de todos. Si, ese niño sorprendentemente era su hijo pero ¿y la madre? Nadie le conocía novia o con quien estuviese comprometido y claro que ello, hacía un escándalo en el lugar.

Esa era la razón por la cual, todos en la sala de reuniones miraba la escena paternal, tratando de buscar alguna respuesta. La curiosidad era tal que muchos ya ni siquiera eran discretos.

—¿Seguirá con la explicación o permanecerá callado por más tiempo?

Llamó la atención del expositor que hacía pausas cada vez que el bebé balbuceaba, aunque no era el único. Para esas horas del día —pasadas de la 1:00 p.m. —, la curiosidad de todo el mundo era tal, que habían olvidado la discreción. Cuando oyeron la imponente voz de Uchiha dieron un salto y desviaron las miradas en distintas direcciones.

Pasó una semana en la que Sasuke llevó al infante a la empresa, todos lo miraban con el niño en brazos o meciéndolo en una cuna que había mandado a traer dentro de su oficina. La escena era inusual, especialmente porque, a diferencia de cualquier otra persona que ve a un recién nacido con alegría e ilusión, Uchiha mantenía una mirada fría e indiferente.

Sin embargo, hay que aclarar que lo que veían los empleados en el trabajo tan sólo eran escenas superficiales, pues el azabache, estando a solas dentro de su oficina o en casa, el cuadro era muy distinto. Bastaba con ver al padre levantarse por las madrugadas a alimentar al pequeño o estando con él en la oficina, la forma en que lo miraba dormir.

—Me encargaré bien de ti… —Murmuró Uchiha al pequeño mientras pasaba con delicadeza su mano por las mejillas del infante. Su frase no fue pronunciada por completo al oír abrirse la puerta de su oficina— ¿Quién…?

—¿Y cómo lo harás sin ayuda? No puedes pasarte toda la vida callando a los empleados cuando duerma o haciendo esperar a los clientes cuando necesite un cambio de pañales—Itachi entró al lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí, esbozó una sonrisa— ¿Al fin me explicarás todo este asunto de tu hijo? Al menos así podríamos buscar una solución a todo esto.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, no había sido avisado de la llegada de su hermano, y estaba seguro que no era culpa de nadie más que de Itachi, pues él solía llegar de esa forma sólo para molestarlo. Sin mencionar el hecho de que podía deducir de su comentario, que no creyera que el niño fuera suyo.

—No son cosas que se discutan en este lugar —se alejó de la cuna tomando asiento detrás del escritorio—Mejor dime ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Hay algo de malo? —rió por lo bajo— Decidí darme vacaciones.

—¿En estos momentos? Itachi, aún nos falta…

—Tranquilo, tengo a alguien trabajando en ello. Además, quería saber si era verdad lo que me decías por teléfono —se acercó a la cuna, no sin recibir una amenaza con la mirada de parte de su hermano menor, al pendiente de que el niño no fuera molestado— ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? ¿Ya lo registraste? ¿Cómo se llama?

Uchiha mayor no dejaba de mirar al pequeño dormir con una sonrisa, era el tipo de mirada que cualquier otra persona dirigiría a un bebé, además, la mirada tenía especial ternura, pues el niño le recordaba en demasía a Sasuke recién nacido.

Por otro lado, el azabache menor se irritaba cada vez más, especialmente por las múltiples cuestiones de su hermano, además de su presencia. Ello le hacía pensar que Itachi no lo creía lo suficientemente responsable para criar al niño.

—Espero que sea de fiar —se refirió al primer comentario de su sangre e hizo una pausa —Estaba hablando muy enserio cuando lo hablamos —tomó unos papeles que comenzó a ordenar para no exteriorizar su enfado—Se llama Kisho, Uchiha Kisho y ya está registrado. Mañana cumple diez días de nacido.

Itachi miró su reloj y al conocer la hora, tomó al niño entre sus brazos haciendo que su hermano se levantara de un salto de la silla. Sasuke lo miró con dureza.

—Es hora de la comida, vamos a algún lado y cuéntame sobre la madre —notó que la mención de la susodicha irritó más –si se podía— a su hermano. El menor quiso quitar al infante de brazos de familiar, pero éste no lo dejó y se encaminó a la salida—No seas envidioso hermanito, yo soy su tío, también quiero cargarlo.

Itachi salió con el niño en brazos, mientras Sasuke tomó a toda prisa su saco y salió tras de él.

—¡No vayas a despertarlo!

—Tú lo despertarás con tus gritos.

Ambos hermanos se fueron siendo seguidos por la mirada de todos, pues pese a que su curiosidad respecto al niño seguía a flor de piel, lo que los tenía más sorprendidos, era que por primera vez veían a ese niño en brazos de alguien más que no fuera el Uchiha menor, ni siquiera Naruto había sido capaz de convencer a Sasuke de que le permitiera cargar al niño, y es que aunque no conocían al reciente padre en todas sus facetas paternas, todos estaban de acuerdo en que era sobreprotector.

—Itachi, dame a Kisho, no sabes cargarlo.

Se oía la voz del Uchiha menor con reproche mientras seguía al aludido por los pasillos de la empresa. Por desgracia, no alcanzó al hombre antes de que el elevador se cerrara, claro, eso no lo detuvo y bajó corriendo por las escaleras. Ahí sí que lo atrapó, pero su pariente logró evadirlo para continuar adelante.

—¿Qué no sé cargarlo? Te cargué a ti todo el tiempo.

La persecución siguió y termino hasta llegar al auto de Sasuke, las miradas no se quitaron de ellos hasta que se perdieron en el camino.

No todos oyeron el nombre del niño, pero en menos de cinco minutos todos los empleados ya lo sabían. Confiaban que la presencia del mayor de los hermanos les daría más pistas del origen de Kisho, si no es que toda la historia.

Lo que si fue seguro, es que la actitud de su jefe cambio, que si bien no era la más sensible y conmovedora, de menos ya dejaba ver una que otra mirada cálida hacia el bebé enfrente de los demás.


	2. Ella

**Ella**

Sasuke Uchiha, un hombre importante de negocios, que en teoría debería estar muy ocupado como para pensar en otras cosas que no fuera el negocio familiar. Muchos pensaron que por sus ocupaciones seguía soltero a los treinta y cuatro, aún teniendo a un montón de mujeres listas para darle el sí, si él se los proponía, pero mucha gente a su alrededor quedó sorprendida al ver que un hombre como él fuera padre soltero. Y lo que más sorprendía, era que no era del tipo de progenitor que daba a sus hijos todo a manos llenas sin educarlos o convivir con ellos, pues todos los que lo conocían, veían el cómo solía repartir su tiempo lo mejor posible.

Probablemente no era del tipo de hombre que abraza o dice un "te quiero" a sus hijos, pero todos podían notar el amor que le tenía a su primogénito con ver, el cómo ese niño de escasos ocho años, era su prioridad ante todo. Claro, habían situaciones en que lo que Kisho Uchiha necesitaba, podía esperar un poco ante una crisis de negocios, pero era entendible.

Muy pocos sabían la verdad respecto al origen del hijo de Sasuke, muchos creían que era adoptado y el parecido era coincidencia, parte de la elección al adoptar, pero habían muchos rasgos en él que hacían dudar de aquellas sospechas. Pocos conocieron a la madre, y aquellos que estaban seguros que tal hijo era legítimo, pero desconocían la verdadera historia tras su nacimiento, creían que la madre era una mujer sin instintos maternales que abandonó al niño, e incluso, surgieron muchos otros rumores mucho menos agradables.

Sin importar ello, había algo seguro en todo esto. Desde que Kisho fue reconocido como hijo del menor de los Uchiha, éste último había estado al pendiente de él. Sus más íntimos amigos —que eran dos o tres— sabían que él se levantaba por las madrugadas a darle de comer, a cambiarle el pañal o atenderle cualquier malestar, pero también se dieron cuenta —junto con otros más— que si quería mantener la empresa en pie, no podía dedicarse al cien por ciento al niño.

Una niñera fuer la solución, algo que poco le agradó al hombre. Pese a ello, el trabajo de aquella empleada no estaba en casa; Sasuke no desperdiciaría cualquier momento libre para estar con su hijo, por ende, la nana estaba obligada a seguir día y noche a Uchiha, para que éste pudiera atender al niño de vez en cuando. O al menos en la mayoría de las veces, pues al azabache le preocupaba que una vida ajetreada desde muy joven, pudiera dañar a su retoño.

La parte más difícil fue cuando el niño entró al kínder. Tanto juego e interacción con otros niños lo dejaban agotado, obligando a Sasuke a abstenerse del mandato de que lo llevaran a la empresa al salir del colegio. La situación fue dura para el hombre, pese a que no lo mostraba, pero los primeros días, era notoria su inquietud del no tener cerca a Kisho —y aún después de dos años seguía ansioso, pero lo controlaba mejor—. Realmente nunca superó tal hecho, pero conforme el niño crecía, se disminuían sus incertidumbres.

La relación padre e hijo era difícil de comprender, aún para la gente más cercana a ellos. Muchas veces pensaron que el niño intentaba ganarse la aprobación del hombre, siendo en exceso cariñoso, pero la realidad era que Kisho, mejor que nadie sabía que su padre lo adoraba y sus actitudes, más bien eran las normales de un niño de su edad, especialmente, teniendo en cuenta que teniendo a su tío lejos, su padre era su única familia sanguínea. En cuanto a la niñera, el azabache procuró cambiarla constantemente, según él, para que su hijo aprendiera a desprenderse de lo que no es duradero.

Todo era tranquilo en la vida de la pequeña familia de Sasuke, se sentía contento de tener a su hijo, eran momentos dichosos que llenaban el vacío de la pérdida de los padres. De hecho, muchos que lo conocían, podrían testificar que él ya no era tan frío como en el pasado, aunque claro, si no conoces a Sasuke Uchiha antes de la aparición de su adoración, no podrías notar la diferencia.

Eso si, lo que nunca debía mencionarse frente al azabache, era la posibilidad de una futura madre para su dicha, y mucho menos podía mencionársele a la biológica. Si se hablaba de una madre nueva, argumentaba que nadie valía la pena, mientras que con la verdadera, evitaba el tema por completo, incluso evadía marcadamente a los que conocían la verdad si lo llegaban a sacar a flote. El único que podía hablar del tema sin recibir alguna cruel mirada o una rotunda evasión, era Kisho.

¿Las explicaciones para el niño? Es lógico que un niño de siete años pregunte la ausencia de su madre cuando en la escuela ve a todos sus compañeritos con la propia, y desde la primera vez que preguntó por ella, Sasuke no supo qué responder. Claro, decirle que estaba muerta era una buena opción, pero ver los ojos de su hijo con un brillo de esperanza la partía el alma y tampoco podía decirle la verdad, aún era muy pequeño para comprenderla. Por ello, él se limitaba a decirle que estaba de viaje. No era lo más ortodoxo, y menos porque sabía que conforme creciera, el niño entendería que le había estado mintiendo, pero esperaba que funcionara lo suficiente hasta que Kisho tuviera la edad para conocer la verdad. Era lo que el hombre esperaba, pero claro, no todo puede salir al pie de la letra y mucho menos porque a los niños no deben subestimárseles. Es verdad que la mentira duró gracias a que Itachi ayudó un poco, pero las preguntas comenzaron a hacerse más frecuentes, sin mencionar que algo impredecible iba a suceder.

Una noche, tan común como cualquiera de los últimos siete años, tras una larga jornada en la oficina y una ida a comer pizza, por petición de Kisho, Sasuke y su hijo volvían a casa. Era viernes por la noche, al siguiente día no habría trabajo y no esperaban a nadie, ni siquiera a la nana, que tendría el día el fin de semana libre; empero, al llegar a las rejas que daban paso a los alrededores de la mansión, ambos pudieron divisar a una mujer de no más de veinticuatro años que bebía lo que parecía café. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que Sasuke la reconociera pese al tiempo transcurrido, y el gesto en su rostro se endureció, mucho más que cuando le recordaban a la madre biológica de su hijo.

Uchiha pensó en seguirse de largo e ignorarla, la seguridad se encargaría de ella si pasaba la barda, pero su presencia podría afectarlo, especialmente a su hijo.

Llamó a uno de los sirvientes y pidió que llevaran el auto dentro, al igual que a Kisho, quién no dejaba de preguntar por la misteriosa mujer, hasta que su padre le dijo que eran parte de sus negocios, sólo así aceptó ser mandado a la cama, advirtiendo a su padre que le había prometido estar libre el fin de semana.

Ambos adultos sólo cruzaron un saludo al verse, y esperaron a que el niño entrara a la casa, para ambos dirigirse desde el portón a la mansión. Sasuke solicitó no ser interrumpidos justo antes de cerrar la puerta de su despacho, y pese a ello, la charla no comenzó hasta que él llegó a la silla tras su escritorio.

—¿Es él? Se ve saludable.

—¿A qué has venido? —Cuestionó con brusquedad— Te recuerdo que firmaste papeles.

—Lo sé… créame que lo sé muy bien —bajó la mirada— No estoy aquí para chantajes ni nada por el estilo— levantó de nuevo el rostro— Sé lo dije aquél día: un trato es un trato.

* * *

Y tal como lo dije, subiré capítulo una vez por semana. Espero que éste segundo episodio no les haya decepcionado, aunque seguramente les he plantado varias dudas. Hagan sus predicciones, y nos veremos la semana que entra. Gracias a todos los que estén leyendo y a continuación, los dejo con las respuestas a sus reviews:

**leidiuchiha**: Gracias por tu comentario y si, Naruto no pudo cargarlo, Sasuke es un padre celoso como te habrás dado cuenta. A puesto a que Kisho te agradará más, más adelante.

**Lixy-chan:** Gracias por tu comentario, y me anima tu comentario al saber que has estado leyendo mis fics n_n Creo que muchas de nosotras ha querido ver a Sasuke de padre, así como Yomi, quien fue quien me pidió el fic, me pidió ver a Sasuke como padre soltero sin que él, perdiera su forma de ser. No sé si lo estoy logrando, pero de menos les dejo una opción.

Honestamente me alegro que ta hayamos dado ese impulso, así fue como yo empecé. No te desanimes al escribir, hay que tener en cuenta que los fics SasuKarin´s no tienen muchos seguidores, pero unidad hace la fuerza n_n

**Pseulzang**: Gracias por tu comentario. Poco a poco se irán desvaneciendo esas dudas, y estoy segura que disfrutarás la participación de Itachi, con quien creo que he cometido mucho OoC, pero le dará un toque especial al fic. Por cierto, aprovechando ésta humilde respuesta, me encantaría preguntarte qué será de tu fic "El efecto mariposa" desde hace tiempo espero actualización, y si no lo seguirás, de menos me gustaría saberlo.


	3. Un hijo para Sasuke

Saludos a todos. Una disculpa por mi atraso, estuve sin internet y me era imposible actualizar. Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con la continuación de ésta historia.

* * *

**Un hijo para Sasuke**

Desde muy jóvenes, los hermanos Uchiha habían sido codiciados por las mujeres y las razones iban desde que la familia Uchiha tenía un gran prestigio en el mundo, sin mencionar muchos millones en los bancos y por si fuera poco, ambos hermanitos habían recibido los mejores genes de la familia. Sin duda, podrían tener a casi cualquier mujer que ellos eligieran.

El problema era que, con el pasar del tiempo, Sasuke había descubierto que en realidad, no valía la pena enredarse con ninguna mujer, pues aunque ésta fuera de buena posición, siempre terminaban yendo tras la fortuna Uchiha. A sus ojos, todas esas mujeres eran como prostitutas, o mejor dicho, eran peor que ellas, al menos las primeras solían hacerlo por supervivencia, las demás sólo lo hacían por verse bien en sociedad, y qué mejor que buscar a alguien agradable físicamente para su cometido.

Las cosas parecían ir bien, pero la muerte es algo impredecible y afecta a cualquiera. Si, Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha murieron por un accidente se dijo al principio, aunque más tarde se descubrió que fue planeado por los enemigos de la compañía. La noticia afectó en demasía a un Sasuke de diecinueve años.

El menor de los Uchiha se volvió bastante frívolo tras el suceso y eso, que había calmado su temperamento cuando al fin arrestaron a los culpables, pero… la pérdida de sus padres, sólo apagó cualquier esperanza de amor. Es decir, él había hecho a un lado las ideas amorosas porque tenía otras metas, además del tipo de mujeres que conocía, pero saber que sus padres se amaban, le daba la esperanza de encontrar a alguien y poder formas una familia, una de sus metas en la vida.

Pasaron dos años desde el fatal suceso, donde, tras tomar el puesto como jefe de la empresa familiar, Uchiha decidió que la falta del amor de una mujer, no le obstruiría el paso a tener una familia, él buscaría una alternativa. Claro, puede que el dinero no lo compre todo, pero con él, pudo buscar opciones.

Parte de los movimientos monetarios que realizaba la familia Uchiha, era la de financiar cinco becas a estudiantes de alto rendimiento y si alguno de los becarios tomaba una carrera que le sirviera a la empresa y lo veían óptimo para el trabajo, lo contrataban tras salir de la universidad.

Sasuke, como presidente, debía asistir a una ceremonia donde se otorgaban las becas y se renovaban las ya dadas, y precisamente el día en que se realizaría la ceremonia, uno de sus mejores amigos le llevaría la información para aquello que el azabache deseaba. Como estaba tan ansioso de conocer los datos, hizo hablar a Suigetsu antes de la ceremonia, pese a que Hozuki le había pedido que esperara.

—Hay dos opciones, puedes adoptar o buscar una donadora y rentar un vientre, pero hay inconvenientes con ambas opciones. Estuve investigando sobre la adopción y es difícil encontrar bebés, además, que, aunque decidas adoptar a un niño mayor, aquí en el país no hay casa hogar que no pida como requisito que sea una pareja casada y estable la que adopte. Hay otros países que lo permiten, pero solicitarán tu presencia durante cierto periodo en el país y por como están las cosas, no creo que haya tiempo de que puedas hacer eso —notó el malhumor de parte de Uchiha y sonrió, pues sabía que se impacientaba por conocer el resto— Encontrar donadoras o quien rente su vientre no es difícil, incluso las mismas donadoras suelen rentar su cuerpo, incluso hay agencias para eso, pero el problema es, que hay veces que las mujeres se arrepienten y prefieren quedarse con el niño, pese a los acuerdos, en una corte se le da preferencia a la madre. Es arriesgado apostarle a eso, sin mencionar que teniendo tu posición, habrá quien quiera aprovecharse de eso. Si me lo preguntas, esperaría a tomar vacaciones e ir a adoptar a otro lado, con suerte, encontrarás un bebé.

Pese a su deseo de querer convertirse en padre lo antes posible, lo más seguro era la adopción, incluso pensó en organizar una boda fingida para no tener que esperar las dichosas vacaciones, pero aunque tenía candidatas al por mayor, se arriesgaba de nuevo a que intentaran sacarle todo el dinero posible. No es que él fuera avaro, pero si iba a dar dinero, no sería a gente de esa calaña.

—Buenas tardes —llego una adolescente en uniforme, sin duda alguna, era una de las becarias— Perdonen la interrupción.

—No deberías estar aquí…

—Lo sé y me disculpo, especialmente porque oí lo que no debía —respondió al albino, mientras era asediada por la mirada del azabache— Me llamo Seidou Karin y si me lo permiten, tal vez pueda ayudarle en su problema.

—¿Cómo lo harás? ¿Conoces a alguien?

—Yo me ofrezco como donadora y para llevar al niño —sorprendió a ambos adultos— Sé que el pago es bueno.

—¿Y para qué querrías tu ese dinero?

—En mi familia soy la mayor, pero la beca de la fundación Uchiha evita que tome algún trabajo, me gustaría apoyar en casa económicamente.

—No tienes edad para ofrecerte —intervino Uchiha tomando paso a marcharse— Además, si oíste la conversación, sabes los riesgos.

—No soy mayor de edad pero puedo hacerlo —vedó el pasó del azabache— Conmigo tiene garantizado que tendrá al bebé —hubo una pausa y ella se quitó del camino— Al menos prométame que lo pensará.

Sasuke no dijo nada y se fue. Un minuto después se dio a inicio a la ceremonia de becarios y al terminar, él se fue, sin siquiera voltear a ver a la pelirroja que había estado al pendiente de él.

Quiso olvidar por completo a aquella chica tan osada, pero durante dos días, la imagen de la adolescente no dejaba de venirle a la mente. Le sorprendía que a tan corta edad se atreviera a ofrecerse para algo como eso y lo único que se le ocurría, era que aquella chiquilla, era como las otras mujeres que conocía. Pero, no, algo no lo convencía de ese pensar, pues la mirada de aquella estudiante no era como la de las demás. No pudo quitarse aquella inquietud y decidió investigar a la becaria.

—¿No estarás considerando de verdad su propuesta o sí? —Llegó Suigetsu entregando un folder con la información— Te recuerdo que eso no es benéfico para tu imagen.

Ignoró las palabras de su amigo y se dedicó a checar la información, no sin antes correr del lugar a Hozuki, quien molestó, obedeció.

Si bien ahora Sasuke conocía la realidad sobre la joven, ahora había algo que no podía explicarse: ¿Por qué teniendo semejante situación, no intentó convencerlo de ayudarla? Karin era la mayor de tres hermanos, vivía con su madre y su madre era la que le procuraba los recursos a la familia, pero hacía tres días, la señora había sido internada al hospital por un tumor en el cerebro. Necesitaba de una operación para salvarse y no tenía mucho tiempo. Claro, en un principio le indignó saber que la chica prefería ofrecerse de esa forma antes que renunciar a la beca, le parecía algo egoísta, pero antes de acabar el día, Suigetsu le llamó diciendo que la chica estaba haciendo los trámites para renunciar a los beneficios de la beca.

La situación de la chica le dio vueltas la cabeza toda la noche y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, sentía la esperanza de que el amor si existía, y la prueba era esa chica tan joven que estaba buscando la forma de sacar adelante a su familia. Empero, aún le confundía las acciones de la pelirroja.

* * *

Anuncio que los futuros capítulos serán subidos en las mismas fechas en que suben el manga de Naruto (de martes para miércoles), aunque con horario diferente. Sin embargo, no está sujeto a si se sube o no el capítulo, así que esperen actualización el siguiente martes o miércoles. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, o por tomarse el tiempo por venir a leer el fic, aún cuando no comenten. Para finalizar, los dejo con las respuestas a sus comentarios.

**Camelias17:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. No era precisamente error de la página, si lo había subido, pero al parecer la página tarda unos minutos en hacerlo visible al público. Estaré esperando tu comentario.

**leidihuchiha:** Gracias por tu comentario. En éste capítulo me parece que ya he desvanecido parte de tus dudas, aunque también apuesto a que te he causado más. Lamento haber tardado más de la semana y espero no haberte defraudado.

**Lucy2013:** Agradezco tu comentario. Honestamente, siempre procuro buscar tramas nuevos para mis fics, aunque admito que algunas veces me gusta escribí ciertos clichés, o aveces no puedo evitarlo. Me siento contenta de saber que al menos a alguien le gustó el nombre de Kisho, y es que si estuve buscando algún nombre apropiado. También soy de procurar la narración y ortografía, así que si llegas a ver defectos en esas áreas, me harás muy feliz si me los señalas.

**mimime:** De antemano, gracias por tus comentarios. Me parece que en éste capítulo he disuelto las dudas que me planteaste, y más adelante sabrás más sobre la madre.

**misslaly19:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Procuraré ser puntual con las entregas.

**lixy-chan:** Gracias por tu comentario. Ahora ya sabes quién es la madre, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. En efecto, yo también me imagino a Kisho como Sasuke de peque.

**Pseulzang:** Agradezco tu comentario y respuesta. Ya se ha revelado a la madre, pero supongo que querrás saber qué fue lo que ocurrió después de eso. Claro, pese a ello, Kisho mantendrá su participación, especialmente porque veo que a mucha gente le gustó su participación.

Si, ya he visto la actualización, en cuanto la vi, tuve que resistirme a verlo enseguida, pues quería, en primer lugar, dejar mi pendiente (el capítulo) pues, debido a mi atraso, pero créme, en cuanto de click de enviar, correré a leer tu fic.

**ManaKarin:** De antemano, gracias por tus comentarios. Simplemente tuviste razón con respecto a Karin, sobre el trato, aún tendrás que esperar. Kisho no salió de la nada, pero ya verás cuál fue su situación.


	4. Ella en sus vidas

Perdonen que suba el capítulo tan noche. Los dejo con la continuación.

* * *

**Ella en sus vidas**

Aquella mujer ya se había ido prometiendo no hacer escándalos, pero Uchiha, no pudo evitar dar vueltas en la cama al punto de levantarse y encerrarse en su despacho. Claro, Karin había prometido no decir nada, no intervenir en su vida familiar, incluso, cuando él le comentó la mentira que le decía a Kisho, ella lo alentó a que le dijera la mentira que él no se atrevía a decirle; pero tenerla cerca lo perturbaba, y eso que ella aclaró que sólo había ido a conocer al niño de vista y decirle que estaría trabajando en la ciudad.

Obviamente él no confiaba en ello, aunque en realidad, no era lo que verdaderamente le molestaba, pues la situación lo favorecía si ella intentaba recuperar al niño; lo que en verdad lo alteraba, era su presencia, pues estando ella ahí, le recordaba la decepción pasada de hacía algunos años y cierto sentimiento que había estado tratando de enterrar, eso sin mencionar, el hecho de lo que podía afectar a su querido hijo.

Si bien Sasuke creyó que el problema se limitaba a lo que él sentía y creía pasaría, lo que le sorprendió, fue la suspicacia de su hijo, quien a la mañana siguiente, no se contuvo a preguntar por aquella "linda señorita" que se presentó en la noche. Sin mencionar que la servidumbre, tenía sus propias conjeturas, pues la mujer no pasó desapercibida, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que había cosas que no podían ocultarse.

—Te lo dije, son cosas del trabajo.

—Pero cuando son cosas del trabajo los que vienen son Suigetsu-san o tío Itachi.

Y en efecto, a la casa sólo ellos tenían permitido entrar, especialmente a tales horas y por asuntos de negocios, y una que otra vez Naruto, pero él porque era un terco que no sabía respetar indicaciones. Por un momento Sasuke se quedó en blanco sin saber que decirle al niño, y esa situación no era común en él, pero era obvio que su talón de Aquiles, era aquél pequeño infante.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en ella?

—Porque no hay muchas mujeres que vengan a casa si no son las criadas, las niñeras o las novias de mi tío.

Y el niño tenía razón, pues a Sasuke poco le interesaba una mujer mientras tuviera a su niño, y eso era lo que intentaba demostrarle a Itachi, que llevaba algunas muchachas acompañadas de alguna amiga, prima o hermana, para ver si él se involucraba, de hecho, jamás había visto danzar tanta chica en los brazos de su hermano hasta que el mayor se decidió por tratar de conseguirle una esposa.

—No te preocupes por ella, no volverá por aquí.

Y en efecto, ella no volvió a la casa, pero no por eso se deshicieron de ella, pues Karin trabajaba de mesera en un lujoso restaurante, que para colmo del azabache, era su favorito. Claro, intentó no volver a pasar por ahí y mucho menos con Kisho a un lado, pero era el mejor restaurante de la ciudad, y la salida con clientes lo ameritaba, sin mencionar que no era al único que le gustaba la comida de ahí, haciendo que de vez en cuando su hijo pidiera comer en ese lugar. De menos, las probabilidades de que ella los atendiera eran pocas, especialmente si el restaurante estaba lleno, algo que de algún modo tranquilizó al hombre. Eso sí, nunca despegaba el ojo de su hijo, pues notaba que la pelirroja no perdía oportunidad en volver su mirada a él.

La situación continuó, no en normalidad, pues el humor de Sasuke había cambiado y parecía que no mejoraba en absoluto, y no faltó entre sus más allegados, y no precisamente hablamos de sus únicos amigos, que informara de la situación al mayor de los hermanos, que poco más de un semestre después desde la llegada de la pelirroja, se presentó en el lugar.

Como era de esperarse, Sasuke no quiso hablar y para sorpresa de su hermano, sacarle la verdad no iba a ser tan fácil, por lo menos no de boca de él, pues Hozuki estaba al tanto de la situación, más de lo que al menor de los Uchiha le gustaría, y dado el caso, no dudó en contarle todo al azabache mayor, quien sorprendido, pareció feliz con la noticia, al mismo tiempo que enojado con el Hozuki, por no haber actuado en su momento. Tampoco pudo culparlo, pero ahora eran tiempos diferentes y la situación podía cambiar.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Sabes? Me la paso mucho tiempo fuera del país y cada vez que vengo me haces la misma pregunta, debería darte gusto que venga de vez en cuando.

—Sólo vienes por trabajo, que estoy seguro que no es el caso, o cuando quieres venir a interferir en mi vida.

—Eso no es verdad, también vengo en navidad, tu cumpleaños y el de Kisho —recibió una mirada inquisidora de su hermano menor, pues aunque Itachi procuraba esas fechas, a la única que de verdad jamás había faltado, era al cumpleaños de su sobrino— Te responderé en la comida. Vamos a ese restaurante que tanto te gusta.

—Aún no es la hora de comer.

—Sólo faltan veinte minutos y somos los jefes, no vengas con tonterías, además, ya tengo la mesa reservada.

Sasuke lo miró inquisidoramente, pero no protestaría, de hacerlo, su hermano insistiría, así que, viera por donde lo viera, tendría que ir al dichoso lugar, pero mientras no le diera motivos a Itachi, podría tener una comida tranquila… o al menos, fue lo que él creyó, pues con lo que no contaba el menor de los hermanos, era que el mayor, había tenido una petición bastante específica en el restaurante, cuando hizo la reserva.

—Bienvenidos a The Teaspoons, soy Seidou Karin, su mesera ¿les ofrezco la carta?

La tensión por parte de Sasuke, no pasó desapercibida por Itachi, quien recibío el menú de manos de la mujer. Miró a su sobrino, que no tardó en llegar en compañía de su niñera, y prontamente notó el parentesco, las facciones de Kisho eran todas de la fémina.

Sasuke, como solía hacer en el restaurante desde la llegada de Karin, evitó mirarla a los ojos, especialmente enfrente de su hermano, que no habría notado nada, de no ser por la información dada por Hozuki. Además, notó la tranquilidad en la que el azabache cayó, una vez se retiraba la pelirroja.

—Te ves muy tenso hermanito, deberías tomarte vacaciones, o buscarte una novia.

—Estoy bien —miró con severidad al mayor, pues él sabía que odiaba hablar del tema de mujeres frente a su hijo, quien solía ilusionarse con la idea de una madre— Y no tengo tiempo para eso —miró a Kisho, debía desviarle la atención si no quería que éste, hiciera de cómplice con Itachi—¿Hoy fueron tus exámenes?

—Sí, no hubo problemas con ellos. Entregan las calificaciones en una semana —respondió el niño, que si bien no mentía, no desperdiciaría su oportunidad— A Sakura-sensei le gustas papá.

Demasiado tarde, Kisho ya estaba en su contra, y lo peor de todo, es que ese niño era el único que podía hablarle del tema, sin que él pudiera enojarse, pues entendía la necesidad de su hijo, y estar en el restaurante donde la madre biológica trabajaba, no hacía menos incómodo el momento. Si tan sólo el niño creyera que su madre regresaría como pareja de su padre, tal vez la historia sería diferente, pero Itachi, se había encargado de decirle que su padre, necesitaba una nueva pareja.

Pese a la tención de Sasuke, todo pareció ir "normal", como lo sería en cualquier momento en compañía de su hermano, lo que le hizo creer que todo continuaría así, pero el mayor tenía un plan, que no salió a relucir, sino hasta que se pidió la cuenta.

—Disculpa la indiscreción linda, pero ¿tienes novio?

Y algo dentro del pecho de Sasuke se encendió, fue como un balde de agua fría lo que estaba viviendo, pero… ¿por qué se ponía así? No había razones, y la única reacción que pudo permitirse, fue el de rodar los ojos, como solía hacer cada que veía a una de las nuevas parejas de su hermano.

* * *

Muchas personas pidieron la reaparición de Itachi y Naruto. De momento Naruto sólo fue mencionado, mientras que Itachi ha tenido mayor peso en éste momento, así que me da curiosidad ¿Les gustó la intervención? ¿Se imaginaban lo que Itachi está haciendo?

Me encantaría que me dejaron sus respuestas a ese par de preguntas. Nos vemos la semana que viene y los dejo con las respuestas a sus comentarios:

**leidihuchiha:** Gracias por tu comentario. Espero que te haya gustado la reaparición de Itachi. Las dudas que tienes respecto a Karin y Kisho, se irán develando en los próximos capítulos.

**lixy-chan:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. En efecto, así se conocieron, nada romántico, nada "trágico" (o depende de cómo lo veas). Sólo una coincidencia de necesidades. No te preocupes por buscar qué decir, me conformo con saber que te ha gustado.

**misslaly19:** No, gracias a ti por leer. Espero que con ésta actualización, la historia siga siendo de tu gusto.


	5. Desesperación

**Desesperación**

—Sasuke, estás loco si te pasa por la mente acepar su propuesta —decía Suigetsu tras haber dado un fuerte golpe en el escritorio del aludido— ¿Ya consideraste a caso que es una menor de edad?

El azabache miraba varios documentos que sostenía en sus manos sin darle la mayor importancia a lo que su amigo le decía. Uchiha permaneció inmutable exasperando al albino, hasta que el comunicador de la oficina sonó.

—Señor, la señorita Seidou está aquí ¿la hago pasar?

—Que espere un minuto.

—Reconsidera lo que vas a hacer —musitó Hozuki con seriedad— Además, si tu hermano se entera…

—Sólo quiero hablar con ella e Itachi no tiene porqué enterarse —bajó los papeles que había estado leyendo— Retírate y hazla pasar de inmediato.

—Oye no, al menos quiero estar… —Uchiha la miró con seriedad interrumpiendo cualquier frase de su interlocutor. Suigetsu lanzó un cansado suspiro colocando su diestra en la frente— Está bien, es tu vida. Por mi, arruínala.

El ojivioleta tomó su abrigo y salió de la oficina murmurando pestes. Apenas pasaron unos segundos de la salida de su amigo, la joven pelirroja que había conocido en la ceremonia de becas, apareció frente a la puerta. Sasuke hizo un ademán para invitarla a sentar frente al escrito, y durante el trayecto, paseó su mirada en el aspecto de la joven. Era una chica ordinaria, superficialmente no había mucho que llamara la atención, a excepción de su cabellera roja, que resaltaba aún más por su piel pálida. Su atavío era sencillo, y a leguas se notaba su procedencia humilde, especialmente porque en sus anteojos se notaban al menos dos intentos de pegar el armazón con cinta adhesiva, y pese a todos esos detalles, aquella chica tenía presencia, porte y en la mirada, estaba la determinación que Sasuke había observado en ella el día en que la conoció.

—Buenas tardes. Se me informó que quería verme.

—Se me ha informado que estás haciendo los trámites para declinar la beca ¿por qué?

—Ya se lo dije. Las condiciones de la beca me prohíben trabajar. Necesito ganar dinero para ayudar en casa.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu madre está en el hospital y me pediste ayuda en lugar de ofrecerte?

—¿Para qué me llamó exactamente señor Uchiha? —La cuestión tomó por sorpresa al varón, pues pocos eran los que llegaban a desafiarlo o desviarles los temas— No creo que sea para hablar de mi familia.

—Sólo responde.

El azabache recargó sus codos en el escritorio colocando sus manos frente a su boca. Miraba con expectativa a su invitada, quien permanecía sentada sosteniéndole la mirada. Ninguno habló durante algunos segundos hasta que la joven terminó por ceder a la demanda.

—Ustedes los hombres de negocios sólo sueltan el dinero a cambio de algo. No espero ayuda caritativa de nadie y mucho menos de gente de poder, así que era más factible que aceptase mi oferta de intercambio a que me diera una limosna —él no podía creer lo que oía, especialmente porque aquellas palabras no sonaban como las que diría una joven de su edad— Por accidente escuche la conversación y creí que sería buena idea ofrecerme. Daría baja temporal para tener al niño, ganaría una suma importante para atender a mi madre con probabilidades de volver a la escuela y usted tendría un hijo. Todos saldríamos ganando.

—Me sorprende que digas eso, siendo que recibes una "limosna" que sale de mi bolsillo.

—¿Cree que no sé que las dichosas becas les ayuda a saltar impuestos?

Sasuke sonrió ante el comentario, más su boca permanecía tras sus manos entrelazadas. Aquella chica estaba demostrando carácter, inteligencia y por sobre todo, el amor que le tenía a su familia. Le parecía irónico que él, quien había calificado a casi todas las mujeres como interesadas –su madre la excepción, claro está—, ahora tenía frente a él, a alguien que creía lo mismo de él.

—No puedo aceptar tu ofrecimiento, eres menor de edad. Además, tu decisión es muy precipitada ¿qué diría tu madre de todo esto? —Ella frunció el ceño y permaneció callada— De todos los becarios que tenemos, tú eres la de mayor rendimiento, así que pienso darte un poco de ayuda…

—No quiero que se me regale nada.

Ella tenía la completa atención del varón. Sin duda, ella era muy diferente de la gente que conocía y desde un principio, supo que la joven frente a él, no aceptaría regalos.

—No es un obsequio. Firmarás una carta compromiso para mí. Conservarás la beca y podrás trabajar, pero, cuando te gradúes de la universidad, no podrás ejercer tu carrera si no es bajo mi contratación.

—Acepto.

—Sigues tomando decisiones precipitadas. Tienes hasta mañana para dar tu respuesta —hizo una pausa— ¡Suigetsu! —el albino, quien había estado oyendo la conversación con la oreja pegada a la puerta, titubeó en entrar, pero finalmente obedeció— Guíala a la salida y pídele a Ryooko que redacte la carta. También manda a cambiar la puerta por material aislante acústico —pasó su atención a la joven— Mañana a las 4:00 p.m. Discútelo con tu madre.

Una chica inteligente, con carácter, que pone a su familia sobre lo demás. Uchiha veía un futuro brillante para ella en su compañía, al mismo tiempo que le otorgaría beneficios a sí mismo. Sin embargo, tras haberse quitado de la mente a esa chiquilla, quién leyó y firmó la carta, su inquietud más grande volvía: Ser padre.

Transcurrieron nueve meses desde la firma de aquella carta y las cosas no mejoraban ni para Sasuke, ni para Karin. Por un lado, él había conseguido a una donadora y un vientre, pero al llegar el quinto mes de gestación, ocurrió lo que Suigetsu le había advertido: La madre biológica quería conservar al hijo; a la semana del rechazo, pese a ello, consiguió una nueva mujer para el trabajo, pero el tiempo de espera no lo hacía feliz. Por el otro, Karin no conseguía suficiente dinero para terminar de pagar la operación de su madre y su hospitalización, así como el mantenimiento de sus hermanos, todo, muy a pesar de que uno de ellos había seguido sus pasos para ayudar en casa.

Sasuke no era una persona paciente, y el cambio de decisión de la primera mujer lo irritó de sobre manera, y no por lo que se había invertido para la gestación, sino porque él ya estaba emocionado con la idea. La adopción, en ese momento no era viable y ciertamente no quería esperar más tiempo, pese a que ya estaba iniciado el segundo intento.

Claro, desde el momento en que Sasuke tuvo su mala noticia, su humor era insoportable, y no fue sino hasta que Naruto habló con él –o mejor dicho, tras intercambiar algunos golpes-, que calmó un poco su frustración, pero no por eso su ansiedad.

Lo único que distrajo lo suficiente a Sasuke sobre el tema, fue ver que Karin, nuevamente realizaba los trámites para rechazar la beca. La acción lo desconcertó y no tardó en volver a llamar a la chica para saber lo que ocurría.

—De nuevo rechazas la beca.

—Necesito un trabajo de tiempo completo, no me es suficiente, no tengo…

—¡Sasuke, Eda-san quiere quedarse con el bebé!

Naruto había irrumpido en la oficina de Uchiha pese a que Suigetsu lo correteaba tratando de evitar la noticia tan de golpe, algo que obviamente no pudo lograr.

—¡Largo de aquí!

Suigetsu no lo pensó ni dos veces para obedecer, mientras que Naruto tuvo que ser sacad por la fuerza del azabache, quien, ante la noticia, y el enojo de la imprudente entrada, había olvidado por completo a su invitada, quién se limitaba a mirar lo sucedido. La noticia le caía en ventaja a la pelirroja, quien de nueva cuenta pensó en ofrecerse.

—Yo lo haré.

Sasuke se volvió de donde provenía la voz, mirando con el ceño fruncido a la joven, pisó con fuerza cada paso hasta volver a la silla tras su escritorio.

—Eres menor de edad, aunque aceptara, no se pueden hacer trámites contigo. Además ¿quién me garantiza que no te echarás para atrás como las demás?

—Tengo tres hermanos que mantener y a mi madre enferma ¿yo para qué querría otra boca que alimentar? Si el problema es mi edad, entonces puedo sugerir algo más —Llamó la atención del azabache. Ella hizo una pausa, por un segundo dudó de su propuesta, pero no tenía muchas opciones— Tómeme usted y deme el dinero de la fertilización. Nadie tiene que saber, que el bebé es de usted. Cuando quede embarazada sólo tengo dar en adopción cerrada al bebé. Si yo ofrezco directamente al niño, no necesita de una pareja para adoptar —hizo una pausa, pero ella notó la negación en la mirada del varón y volvió a tomar la palabra—Mi decisión es precipitada, pero porque me urge sacar adelante a mi familia, a usted le urge un niño; olvide los detalles, nadie sale perdiendo.

—No sabes de lo que hablas. No tomes a la ligera el…

—No lo tomo a la ligera, sé a lo que me atengo —Karin se levantó de la silla donde había permanecido— Mañana volveré por una respuesta. Con permiso.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo. Si se dan cuenta, voy, un capítulo en el pasado, y otro en el presente. No sé que tiempo les cause más curiosidad, pero creo que he deja incógnitas en ambos tiempos. Ahora me gustaría hacerles nuevas preguntas: ¿Qué piensan de la situación de Karin? ¿Creen que Sasuke acepte tomar a Karin? ¿Suigetsu y Naruto merecen un aplauso o un golpe por sus intervenciones? ¿Quieren que Sasuke tome a Karin? Bueno, esa última pregunta es extra, pues ya tengo planeada la respuesta, pero me gustaría saber qué les gustaría.

Debo anunciarles otra cosa. Resulta que vienen las vacaciones y estaré fuera la próxima semana, así que no podré subir capítulo en el día que corresponde. Como aún no sé con exactitud el día que regresaré, hay dos opciones. Si vuelvo antes del fin de semana, procuraré subir capítulo el sábado o domingo, pero si vuelvo en esos días, subiré hasta la madrugada del martes o el miércoles por la tarde (primera semana de abril). Sin más que decir, los dejo con las respuestas a sus comentarios:

**lixy-chan:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra saber que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado, y con respecto a Sakura, no pretendo nombrarla mucho, aunque si me llega alguna idea nueva, puede que cambie los planes. Con respecto a la apariencia de Kisho, no te tortures mucho, tiene facciones como las de Karin, pero con cabello y ojos como los de Sasuke, en realidad, aún puedes quedarte un poco más con la imagen de Sasuke niño.

Sobre el trabajo de Karin, tiene cierta importancia lo que hace, así que sugiero que no pierdas de vista ese aspecto.

**leidihuchiha:** Gracias por tu comentario. Me temo linda, que te dejé con las mismas dudas, si no es que la mayoría, pues no escribí con respecto a la respuesta de Karin, sin embargo, espero que la aparición de Sui y Naruto, te haya alegrado, además de darte pistas, o plantarte más dudas, respecto a todo lo que conlleva el nacimiento de Kisho.

**misslaly19:** Agradezco tu comentario. Honestamente, también me agradó la idea de Sakura como maestra, al menos para ésta historia, pero sin duda, aquí hay mucho SasuKarin visto y por ver.

**ceci:** De antemano gracias por tu comentario. Aquí tienes ya la actualización, pero como mencioné, tal vez tarde con el siguiente capítulo, por favor, paciencia.


	6. Propuesta

Finalmente he vuelto de mis vacaciones, y he aquí el nuevo capítulo del fic. Me atrasé un días, más muchas horas, pues ayer salí de imprevisto, y hoy tuve demasiadas interrupciones, además que me estuve debatiendo sobre hacer un pequeño cambio en éste capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, y sin m´s preámbulo, los dejo con la continuación.

* * *

**Propuesta**

—Lo siento señor, la política del restaurante prohíbe a los empleados salir con los clientes —intervino el _maître_* que oyó la propuesta— Anteriormente hemos tenido problemas por aquellas causas, espero lo entienda.

—Comprendo, es una lástima.

—¿Y si la invito yo? —Habló Kisho— Yo no soy quien paga.

Los adultos miraron con sorpresa al niño, porque ¿quién diría que un niño de ocho años fuera tan avispado? A excepción de Sasuke, los presentes cercanos, sonrieron con ternura al pequeño.

—Mientras consumas aquí, sigues siendo cliente —respondió el maître— Además eres muy pequeño para citas.

Transcurrieron tres días desde lo ocurrido en el restaurante y Sasuke permaneció inquieto. La gente a su alrededor, llegó a señalárselo, incluyendo a su propio hijo. Claro, cuando los osados (llámense Naruto, Itachi, Suigetsu y Kisho) le preguntaban la razón, respondía –después de algunas maldiciones y bufidos a los primeros tres- que se debía al trabajo, respuesta falsa a pesar de que Sasuke deseara que fuera verdad.

¿La verdadera razón? Al Uchiha menor se le había incrustado la semilla de la intriga, cuya pregunta frecuente era: ¿Qué hubiese respondido Karin, de no ser por la susodicha regla del restaurante?

Y claro que la respuesta le carcomía el pensamiento, pues de tan sólo pensar que ella aceptaría, le enfurecía, porque, en primer lugar ¿para qué regresó? En la plática que tuvieron, ella había dicho que había encontrado trabajo en la ciudad y que había aprovechado para ver de lejos al niño, pero ¿y si ella quería acercarse al niño de otra forma? ¡Estaba enferma si quería convertirse en su cuñada! ¡Y claro que se lo diría a Itachi! Aunque sin duda, eso sería terriblemente molesto. La verdad es que siendo Sasuke, él habría ido a preguntarle a la mesera directamente sus razones, pero con su hermano mayor merodeando en su vida personal, debía quedarse con las historias que su mente fabricaba.

En momentos de desbordante imaginación como la suposición anterior, Sasuke quería darse contra la pared, pues incluso él mismo sabía que todo aquello que cavilaba su mente eran paranoias y con cada pasar de las horas, esas fantasías se volvían más locas.

Si de por si era nefasto tener esos pensamientos, ahora las cosas se complicaban, pues Itachi lo obligó a salir de la ciudad el fin de semana con Kisho, quien además de no para de preguntar si le gustaba más su maestra del colegio o si prefería a "la señorita del restaurante", el padre no podía dejar de pensar en Karin cada vez que veía a su hijo.

Con lo que Sasuke no contaba, era que su querido hermano no aceptaría un no por respuesta, razón por la cual, , tras haberse asegurado de que su hermano estuviera fuera de la ciudad, Itachi fue a buscar de nuevo a la mesera a la hora de cierre del restaurante.

—Buenas noches señorita.

—Buenas noches.

Karin miró con desconfianza al hombre que la miraba con una sonrisa amable. Ella sonrió al saludar. No más de tres segundos duró el gesto y retomó su andar a casa.

—Señorita, por favor ¿podría permitirme un momento?

—Creo que mi jefe ya aclaró la política del restaurante.

—Si, lo hizo, pero aquí afuera, después de que cierran el negocio, usted deja der ser mesera y nosotros dejamos de ser clientes.

—Tal vez tenga razón, pero no estoy interesada.

—No está interesada… —detuvo el reciente andar de su interlocutora—No fue un "tengo pareja", eso quiere decir que es soltera —la pelirroja frunció el ceño a punto de reclamar, pero el varón tomó volvió a tomar de nuevo la palabra— No se enoje, sólo era una observación, lo que me hace insistir en la propuesta.

—No sé a qué esté jugando, pero usted y yo sabemos la razón por la cual no puedo aceptar, no quieran jugar conmigo. Déjenme en paz.

—Claro que lo sé, pero no porque él me lo haya dicho, yo mismo tuve que enterarme —articuló las palabras mientras seguí el andar de la fémina que inconscientemente bajó su velocidad— Por cierto, no confunda, que la cita que pido no es para mí, sino para mi hermano— ella se volvió con pinta agresiva, pero sin tiempo de poder hablar— A cambio le propongo un rato con Kisho.

La mujer cambió la expresión en su rostro involuntariamente a asombro, quedó muda varios segundos y prácticamente petrificada ante la última propuesta. Cuando finalmente recuperó el dominio de sí, volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—¿Por qué me interesaría eso? —Cuestionó ella para tratar de encubrir lo que era obvio— E independientemente de eso, dudo que su hermano esté de acuerdo con eso. Firmé un contrato —sonrió triunfantemente colocando una mano en su cintura— Fuera de todo eso, no quiero nada con su familia.

—Por eso no ejerce su carrera —silencio— Pero quiere estar con Kisho.

—¡¿Quién le ha dado permiso de indagar en mi vida?!

—Lo siento, sólo estuve revisando los acuerdos que usted y mi hermano hicieron, ya se me hacía raro que una mujer titulada, estuviera trabajando en un restaurante por muy bueno que fuera —hizo una pausa— Si quieres ese rato con Kisho, yo puedo conseguírtelo, por Sasuke no se preocupe, de él me encargo yo.

Karin lo miró en silencio con un gesto de total desconfianza y no precisamente por creer que Itachi no cumpliría su palabra. Había algo en lo que estaba ocurriendo que no le gustaba en absoluto, y ella no se quedaría callada, pues acostumbraba a decir las cosas de frente.

—¿Qué ganan con todo eso? Me parece que hay algo más detrás de ésta "cita"

—¿Ganar nosotros? No sé si Sasuke pueda ganar algo de todo esto, pero en lo que a Kisho y usted se refiere, sería que madre e hijo se conocieran, aunque él no supiera la verdad. En cuanto a mí, sólo digamos que me preocupa la falta de una figura materna para mi sobrino, él pregunta constantemente por su y aún es muy pequeño para entender la verdad.

—No sé porque no confío en lo que me dice.

Lo dicho por Karin, había sido sólo una forma sutil de "tentar terreno", pues en realidad, ella si sabía por qué no confiaba. Era demasiado extraño que después del tiempo que llevaba en la ciudad, Sasuke no le hubiera dicho absolutamente nada fuera de las formalidades en un restaurante las escasas veces que ella llegó a servir en su mesa, y que ahora, ese hombre que se declaraba hermano mayor de Uchiha, llegara con semejante propuesta, sin mencionar que él mismo había aclarado, que había tenido que enterarse de lo ocurrido en el pasado por su propia cuenta. ¿Qué estaba planeando ese hombre? ¿Cuál sería su verdadero propósito?

Después de haber tenido a Kisho y haber sido dada de alta, se había prometido no volver a ver a Uchiha, sin embargo, no quería darle las razones a su madre y permaneció con la beca, poco después de su titulación, su madre murió en un accidente de trabajo, y ella se fue con sus hermanos de la ciudad. Si había vuelto, era porque ella aún era el soporte de sus hermanos menores y el empleo que le ofrecieron en el restaurante por recomendación, era lo suficientemente bueno como para rechazarlo, intentó evitar volver a la ciudad, pero se vio obligada a aceptar, sin mencionar que la tentación de ver a su hijo se hizo presente en el momento en que vio la posibilidad de verlo.

—Si quieres pensarlo, adelante.

Itachi sacó un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo de su chaqueta, ahí escribió su número celular recargado en un poste.

—No creo que…

—Llámame, pero por favor, que Sasuke no se entere de esto, por lo menos hasta que hablemos —entregó el papel a la pelirroja— Me costaría más trabajo conseguirte ese tiempo con Kisho si se entera ahora —guardó el bolígrafo en su chaqueta y miró su reloj de pulsera— Ya es bastante tarde ¿le gustaría que la lleve?

—Sería lo menos que podría hacer después de entretenerme tanto.

Su orgullo la habría obligado a declinar la invitación, pero si, ya era bastante tarde, usualmente le daba algo de temor al salir del trabajo y caminaba a prisa para volver a casa, y ahora ese hombre le había robado varios minutos de valioso tiempo.

Itachi hizo a Karin seguirlo a su auto y sin ningún percance la llevó a su hogar, no sin desperdiciar los escasos quince minutos que duró el viaje para hablar. Una plática que de alguna forma fue fructífera pata los planes del Uchiha mayor, pese a que Karin creyó haber evadido cualquier cosa que él estuviera buscando.

* * *

_Maître: Es el encargado, en un restaurante, de dar asignar las mesas, revisar las reservas y dar la carta, de igual forma se le considera el jefe de los meceros, que es el caso específico que usé para el episodio._

Como verán, hasta ahora había estado describiendo todo desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, me debatí mucho con éste capítulo si hacer un pequeño cambio, pues me pareció necesario hacer mención de las acciones a escondidas que está haciendo Itachi. No sé si repita un cambio d perspectiva, pero de momento, volveré a la de Sasuke.

Éste capítulo no podía dejarlo pasar sin hacerles unas preguntas: ¿Les gustó ver ese cambio de enfoque? ¿Qué les pareció la invitación de Kisho? ¿Qué creen que trame Itachi? ¿Creen que Karin acepte la propuesta?

A continuación los dejo con las respuestas a sus reviews:

**misslaly19:** Gracias por tu comentario. He tratado de captar a los personas tal cual sus personalidades, y Karin siempre ha sido independiente. Me temo que al único que cambié drásticamente, fue a Itachi, pero al parecer, ha tenido muy buena aceptación.

**lixy-chan:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Creo que es parte del carisma de éstos dos personajes (Sui y Naruto), uno les reclama, pero al mismo tiempo se les agradece. Honestamente, me está gustando la dinámica de pasado y presente, pues me deja desarrollar la historia en diferentes tiempos y siento que me permite evitar ser incongruente con los hechos. Procuro, sin importar si sea éste fic u otro, dejar dudas en todos mis fics con cada capítulo terminado.

**jesyuchiha:** Agradezco tu comentario. Me gustaría saber si éste capítulo te dio pistas o no.¿Qué piensas de la respuesta de Karin? Gracias, claro que las disfruté, espero y tu disfrutes las tuyas n_n

**crci:** De antemano, gracias por tu comentario. Poco a poco irá develándose el SasuKarin en el presente y éste capítulo, ha dado pautas a los celos.

**Pseulzang: **Gracias por tu comentario. Me agrada saber que te guste la historia, y claro ver tus comentarios me lo confirma. ¿Corrompida? Linda, si hablamos de ello, aquí yo soy la más corrompida, siendo yo la autora xD Y si, mi intención con éste fic -además de cumplir la petición de YomiYami- era darle tintes lolin´s. Espero hayas disfrutado el episodio.


	7. Ella se entrega

Antes que nada, una gran disculpa a todos por mi retraso. Desgraciadamente, la uni ya ha dado señales de que los finales están próximos. Eso me da pauta a dar dos anuncios:

1) En las siguientes fechas seré muy irregular al actualizar, principalmente por mis ocupaciones escolares.

2) Como sabrán, tengo varios fics algo estancados, no por ello los abandonaré. Si quieren ayudarme con sugerencias o enterarse de las actualizaciones, he creado una página en facebook para recibir sus comentarios. Usualmente los recibo aquí en sus reviews o mp, pero en facebook espero que las respuestas sean más dinámicas. La página está en mi perfil de . Espero ver ahí a los interesados. También la página sirve para que me acosen para actualizar el fic que más les inquiete.

Sin más, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Uchiha no era capaz de tomar a una niña, porque así era como la veía, o mejor dicho, como él la quería ver. Sasuke no podía negar que oyéndola hablar, o viendo su mirada, le hacía sentir que hablaba con un par, y era una de las razones –además de sentir por ella cierta simpatía- que no la había corrido como habría hecho con cualquier otro.

—Siempre hablando precipitadamente. ¿Sabes que de aceptar, podrías arrepentirte en el futuro?

—No es precipitada, ya lo había estado pensando desde la primera vez que me ofrecí. Jamás podría arrepentirme de algo que pudiera ayudar a mi madre.

Ambos volvieron a retarse con la mirada, sin embargo, él endureció su expresión de sobre manera por algunos segundos; apartó la vista de ella para tomar algunos papeles del escritorio.

—No tengo intenciones de tomarte. Tómalo o déjalo.

—Sabe que necesito el dinero, si me ofrezco a usted, es porque estoy dispuesta a ofrecerme a alguien más que pueda darme el dinero.

El hombre volvió la mirada a la joven, los ojos color rubí, aún tras los cristales, denotaban la firmeza de sus palabras. Sin duda, aquella chica era terca, y sinceramente quería ayudarla, además, conocerla, hacía atractiva la idea de que la madre fuera ella si el niño heredaba algunas de sus cualidades.

—_"Señor, la junta de las 4:00 p.m. está por empezar, debe ir a la sala de juntas."_

—En un momento estoy ahí, lleva las carpetas a la sala —contestó Sasuke por el interfon para luego dirigirse a la muchacha— De acuerdo, será a tu manera, ya se te contactará.

* * *

Transcurrieron nueve días desde aquella reunión, donde Sasuke mandó informar a la estudiante sus planes. El empresario rentó una suite en un hotel días antes del encuentro, con el pretexto de fumigar su mansión a causa de una plaga; un día después, después de clases, una mujer de nombre Tamara, recogió a la joven en la escuela y la llevó a rentar otra suite en el mismo hotel que Uchiha. Se había elegido un hotel donde hubiera pocas suites, y dado que todas estaban en el mismo piso, tendrían el encuentro a escondidas con pocas dificultades.

—¡Estás demente! ¡No te has puesto a pensar en las consecuencias si los descubren? —Reclamaba Hozuki en la oficina del azabache, donde éste, acomodaba sus cosas para ir al encuentro— ¡Peor aún! ¿Y si es una trampa? ¿Y si después te acusa de violación?

—Avísale a Tamara que voy en camino.

—¿No me has puesto atención?

Hozuki hizo coraje al ver a Uchiha tomar sus cosas y salir de la oficina sin decir nada; dio un largo suspiro y llamó por celular a la mujer que había contratado para el plan de su amigo.

Si Sasuke había calculado bien, la joven lo habría estado esperando alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos, en cuanto llegó al hotel, fue directo a su habitación para disimular frente a la gente que lo viera. Cuando notó el pasillo libre –que tardó más allá de un minuto- salió de la suite para adentrarse al lugar donde lo estaban esperando.

En cuanto él entró, vislumbró a Karin levantándose de un sillón en medio del lugar, lo saludó formalmente y permaneció inmóvil. El varón no contestó el saludo y entró sin darle-aparentemente- importancia al asunto, sin embargo, había mirado a la estudiante lo suficiente para notar ciertos detalles. Ella vestía unas zapatillas negras, algo viejas pero bien limpias y boleadas; una falda negra más o menos nueva, de la que no podía deducir el largo real, pues notó que estaba remangada para llegarle un par de centímetros más arriba de medio muslo; una blusa blanca impecable, con algunos botones desabrochados para pronunciar el escote; su cara, por primera vez desde que la conocía, llevaba maquillaje, no mucho, pero los labios rojos resaltaban; y su cabello estaba suelto, se le notaba rebelde, muy diferente a verla peinada de una coleta.

Sasuke volvió su mirada a ella, buscando en sus ojos cualquier signo de arrepentimiento, más sus ojos sólo, mostraban lo que él siempre veía en ella: Decisión.

—Ve a la cama.

Ella dio media vuelta y se adentró a la habitación mientras era mirada por el hombre, quien se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en donde ella había estado sentada. Esperó un minuto para seguirla, y al entrar al cuarto, la miró sentada en el filo de la cama con las manos sobre el regazo.

Se miraron un par de segundos y él se quitó la camisa. Notó la alteración de ella ante la acción, pero ella intentó esconderlo quitándose los anteojos. Sasuke se precipitó a ella, tomó los lentes aventándolos y la obligó a recostarse en el lecho bajo de él.

—¡Mis…!

No le dio tiempo de terminar, la cayó con un beso, mientras sus manos subían las de ella por sobre su cabeza; las sostuvo con la diestra y la zurda la posó en los límites de la falda. Ella estaba tensa, podía sentirla, pero le sorprendía que pese a ello, la joven intentaba corresponder el brusco beso con torpeza. Bajó los besos por su rostro convirtiéndose en lamidas por el cuello. Su zurda subió por su muslo, por debajo de la falda concordando cada caricia a evitar la relajación de ella. Insistió en el hueco del cuello hasta que su mano acarició el suave glúteo de la muchacha provocándole un pequeño espasmo.

Seidou comenzó a acostumbrarse a los labios y a las manos que la recorrían, destensando su cuerpo, ahogando jadeos y obligándose a evitar moverse, más sus esfuerzos se rompieron cuando asustada, al verlo desabotonar su blusa con prisa, su boca emitió un grito ahogado.

Él no se detuvo al evidente susto de la adolescente, dejando al descubierto, un sostén negro de encaje que cubría sus pequeños senos. Le levantó la falda sin ceremonias para volverse a postrar sobre ella. Se frotó sobre ella, dejándola sentir su virilidad sobre la ropa; succionó la piel del cuello y lentamente acarició sus costados hasta meter las manos por debajo de su cuerpo para desabrochar el sujetador. Apenas sintió los senos libres, el hombre se arrodilló en la cama con la jovencita entre las piernas, y con lentitud intencional, desabrochó su pantalón.

Karin había quedado completamente paralizada desde que sintió los roces en su intimidad, si bien le causaba jadeos, no podía evitar estar asustada, intentaba controlarse, más el pánico la invadió al verlo frente a ella abriéndose el cinturón.

—¡Espere! —exclamó agitada. Él se detuvo y le dirigió una mirada dura—Un momento…

La pelirroja intentaba dominarse para dejar al hombre seguir sus acciones, sin embargo, éste no esperó a la indicación de ella y volvió a aprisionar sus manos sobre su cabeza. Ella quiso gritar, pero él le cubrió la boca. Ella forcejeó.

—Si te arriesgas en los prostíbulos, podrías toparte con peores hombres —comentó el azabache logrando detener la pelea de la adolescente bajo su cuerpo. Descubrió su boca— Esto no es necesario, ni aquí ni en otro lugar.

—Pero…

—Lo que se dará por tener al bebé será suficiente para pagar las deudas del hospital.

—Lo sé, pero hace falta el dinero para alimentar a mi madre y mis hermanos. Mi madre no podrá trabajar y…

—Como parte del contrato, mi obligación es financiar tu manutención, esto sólo por salud del bebé, pero sé que cualquier alimento o recurso que te otorgue, lo sacrificarás en pos de tu familia. Yo necesito que estés sana para tener a mi hijo, así que te tengo una propuesta —la soltó, más no se quitó de encima de ella— Te daré lo suficiente para alimentarte a ti y tu familia durante la gestación, pero a cambio, quiero que te vengas a vivir aquí durante el embarazo. Quiero estar presente en el desarrollo, pero todo deberá permanecer en secreto.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido de lo lejos que había tenido que llegar para espantarla, pues desde un principio, tenía planeado hacerle tal propuesta, sólo que ya la conocía lo suficiente como para adivinar, que ella no aceptaría, a menos que le metiera un susto para demostrarle que sus decisiones estaban siendo erradas.

Karin lo miró atónita, a pesar de que su corazón aún latía agitadamente por el miedo que había sufrido. Se había estado preparando mentalmente para lo que pudiera ocurrir en ese encuentro, estuvo recreando uno y mil escenarios que llenaran la mayor cantidad de probabilidades, pero en ninguno de sus pensamientos, contempló la opción que ahora tenía a la mano.

—¿Qué le diré a mi madre cuando me vaya? Querrá saber de dónde saco el dinero.

—Dile que es parte de la beca, que irás a algún lado a estudiar por algunos meses, el dinero puede salir de trabajo. Ya se te ocurrirá algo —bajó de la cama acomodándose el pantalón y buscando su camisa— Puedes venir aquí cuando estés lista, Tamara es una enfermera que estará al pendiente de ti, yo vendré en los momentos que me sean posible —abotonaba su camisa mirando a la estudiante que apenas reaccionaba a vestirse— Suigetsu te contactará para preparar la primera cita médica. En el cajón de la derecha hay unos anteojos nuevos, la graduación debe ser la correcta si están bien los exámenes médicos del colegio.

* * *

Gracias por leerle la actualización, pese a la tardanza. Me pone muy contenta saber la aceptación que Kisho ha tenido, pues al parecer, una de las situaciones con las que ha conquistado a la mayoría, fue su invitación a Karin a una cita, me alegra saber que les haya gustado su inocencia, y al mismo tiempo su atrevimiento, espero que el personaje siga siendo de su gusto, pues mis intenciones, son darle una atención especial al niño, para no concentrarme al cien en la pareja, sino en las mismas acciones de Kisho. Finalmente, de nuevo, vengo con un par de preguntas: ¿Creyeron de verdad que Sasuke tomaría a Karin? ¿Esperaban aquella propuesta? ¿Suigetsu merece un título de "Conciencia"? ¿Se quedaron con ganas de lemon?

Sin más, los dejo con las respuestas a sus comentarios:

**misslaly19:** Gracias por comentar. Estando de acuerdo contigo, yo también he vislumbrado a Karin como una madre estricta pero amorosa, y es lo que intento reflejar, es un poco difícil teniendo en cuenta a "distancia" entre Kisho y ella, pero viendo tu perspectiva, me hace pensar que estoy procediendo correctamente.

**lixy-chan:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. En efecto, en un principio, vislumbré a Itachi tratando de seducir a Karin, sin embargo, se me hizo muy predecible, así que quise hacer algo diferente. En lo que a Kisho se refiere, quiero darle la importancia a él en el aspecto de su necesidad de una figura materna, además que quiero mostrar a Kisho como lo que es, un niño que si bien tiene una educación estricta, mantiene la inocencia de la niñez.

Linda, tu comentario me hace ver lo mucho que te gustó el capítulo, y me gustaría darte gusto con la frecuencia de la historia, pero como ya anuncié más arriba, mis ocupaciones escolares estarán consumiéndome, así que ya no podré ser tan constante. En cuatno a "Quiero estar contigo" creo que ya te dije lo feliz que me hace saber que quieras actualización, y principalmente, saber que lo has leído tantas veces, no es precisamente un fic corto. Como ya te había dicho, ya tengo las ideas puntuales, y créeme que he estado tomando mis ratos libres para darle la atención a ese fic, ahora mis ratos libres han disminuído considerablemente, pero yo te aseguro que estoy trabajando en la continuación. Te prometo que serás la primera en enterarte cuando lo actualice.

**SasuKarin´s tomato:** Tienes toda mi gratitud por tus comentarios. Linda, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que me has seguido y saber de ello, me da ánimos para continuar publicando las ideas locas que llegan a emerger de mi mente. Como ya dije, me disculpo por mis tardanzas, haré todo para no tardar tanto con las actualizaciones y respecto a los celos de Sasuke, ya verás muy pronto lo que Itachi tiene planeado. Por cierto, debo agregar que me gusta tu nick.

**jesyuchiha:** De antemano, gracias por tu comentario. Como le comentaba a lixy-chan, en un inicio quería colocar a Itachi seductoramente con Karin, pero se me hizo bastante predecible y quise darle otro toque al fic, sin embargo, en parte tiene algunos tintes seductores por parte de Itachi hacia Karin. Con Kisho, quise darle su toque de inocencia que llamara la atención de todos y creo que la duda de Sasuke, fue la de muchos cuando Itachi puso la pregunta, por ello, quise obsecionar a Sasuke con esa duda.

De momento, Naruto sólo aparecerá en los capítulos que hablen del presente, pero espero que sus apariciones te gusten tanto como hasta ahora.


	8. Licuado de sentimientos

Honestamente me divertí al saber que impacté con ese casi lemmon, pues era la idea original, y al parecer me salió de lo mejor, confieso que mientras escribí el capítulo anterior, me emocionaba pensar en sus reacciones, aunque también admito que yo mismo me quedé con ganas de más xD

Quiero informarles que recién hice un conteo de la edad de Karin, Sasuke y Kisho, y me di cuenta que hice mal mis cálculos, así que ya hice parte de las correcciones pertinentes, aún me faltan algunas. Si no quieren leer todas aquellas partes donde se hablan de la edad, aquí se las resumo:

Pasado (cuando se conocen): Karin 15 años recién cumplidos. Sasuke: 26 años. Itachi: 30 años.

Presente: (Llegada de Karin) Karin 24 años. Sasuke: 34 años. Itachi: 38 años. Kisho: 8 años.

Si llegan a ver otra incrongruencia de edades, les agradecería que me avisaran, ya sea en los reviews o por mp. De antemano se los agradezco.

* * *

**Licuado de sentimientos**

Durante toda la semana, Sasuke había estado oyendo la misma pregunta de labios de su hijo, y si bien, Itachi se le unía a la cuestión, no era lo mismo maldecir o ignorar a su hermano mayor, que tratar de evadir a su hijo.

—¿Ya me dirás quién te gusta más papá?

Fuera de regaños bien merecidos, Sasuke jamás le había alzado la voz a Kisho, ni siquiera en sus días más estresantes, sin embargo, la constante de la cuestión en la semana, su inquietud por la respuesta de Karin hacia Itachi, y las paranoias que su duda le formaban, estaba rebasando los límites de la paciencia, incluso el límite que le tenía a su hijo, que ya era decir mucho. Estuvo a punto de regañarlo, cuando optó por tomar aire y mirar a su alrededor. Aparentemente Itachi no estaba en la mansión, o por lo menos no cerca del despacho, se le ocurrió una forma, de al menos, paciguar a inquietud de su hijo.

—Si te lo digo ¿me prometes no repetirlo a nadie?

—¡Si!

Kisho lo miró con suma emoción, algo que no lo animaba para nada, pues lo que iba a responderle sería una mentira. Uchiha no acostumbraba mentirle a su hijo, exceptuando lo de su madre, pero prefería decir algo que no era cierto, que desahogar sus frustraciones con su pequeño.

—Tú maestra.

—¿Enserio?

—Si, pero no se lo digas a nadie, especialmente a Itachi —contestó a su retoño— Ahora que ya lo saber ¿me dejarás trabajar en paz?

El niño asentó con una gran sonrisa, pues en realidad no le importaba oír un nombre u otro, sino el interés de su padre. Su pensar, era que quizá, de esa forma, podría conseguir una mamá. Contento, Kisho se dirigió a la salida del despacho, pero antes de salir por completo, volvió su mirada a su progenitor, quien había dado un suspiro de alivio al verlo alejarse.

—¿Puedo invitar a Sakura-sensei a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?

Sasuke no pudo más que contestar con un "si" muy seco, pues en realidad no estaba de acuerdo con la idea, pero tampoco quería darle más inquietudes a su hijo que pudiera colmar su paciencia. Además ¿cuántas probabilidades había, de que una mujer que toda la semana trabaja con niños, quiera estar un sábado entre más niños? Lo que le recordaba, había que organizar dicha fiesta.

El cumpleaños de su adorado hijo, era una fecha difícil de definir para Uchiha, pues si bien, le hacía feliz ver a su hijo crecer y jugar feliz con sus compañeritos, había otros factores que no le permitían disfrutar el festejo. En primer lugar, estaba el estar rodeado de niños corriendo y gritando de un lado a otro como si nunca fuera a cansarse, ver tanto niño, le recordaba en parte a su infancia, cuando Naruto lo arrastraba a las travesuras. Hablando de Naruto, era seguro que no lo invitaría, pues si así lo hacía, seguro llevaría a su par de demonios, que en vez de salir modositos como su madre, terminaron por ser un par de diablillos. Sasuke no tenía paciencia para los niños… que no fueran suyos.

Por otro lado, aquella fecha significaba más que el cumpleaños de su hijo, pues inevitablemente, era la fecha en que viera por última vez a Karin en lejanos tiempos, no era un recuerdo muy grato, y en verdad era algo que sabía, jamás podría olvidar. Tales recuerdos lo llevaban a su siguiente incomodidad… las madres. Siendo una fiesta infantil, era lógico que hubiera, principalmente, mujeres cuidando de sus hijos, crean escenas que Kisho veía con ilusión y al mismo tiempo con tristeza. Al azabache se le partía el corazón verlo así, tanto, que a veces pensó en buscarle una madre; idea que terminaba el olvido cuando recordaba el tipo de mujeres que lo rodeaban.

Mientras Sasuke seguía divagando sobre lo que el cumpleaños de Kisho significaba, una idea, aún muy temprana para considerarla, llegó a su mente. Kisho ansiaba a una madre, él no quería casarse, y la madre biológica de su hijo estaba viviendo en la ciudad, así que ¿y si le pedía a Karin que conviviera con su hijo?

La idea le trajo una paz que sólo duró algunos segundos, pues enojado, dio un manotazo a lo que se le atravesó en el escritorio, volviéndole el malhumor multiplicado. Claro, podía pedirle eso a Karin pero, pensar, prácticamente asegurar que a ella no le interesaba interactuar con su niño, le enfadaba en demasía, además, Kisho tenía la idea de que su madre volvería para formar una familia, y obviamente, Sasuke no tenía intensiones de desposarla, tampoco, es que su hijo tuviera la edad suficiente para saber la verdad de su nacimiento, apenas cumpliría ocho años.

—¿Qué pasó papá?

El ruido del portalápices, con contenido, azotando en el suelo, había asustado al pequeño, pero sabiendo que venía de donde estaba su padre, no dudó en ir.

—Nada, un accidente.

—¡Te ayudo a recoger!

Uchiha miró a su hijo mientras recogían los objetos. Su hijo era bueno, a veces travieso, terco otras ocasiones, listo, aunque se le dificultaban un poco las matemáticas, pero seguía siendo como cualquier niño que necesitaba de un padre y una madre, y él tenía la obligación de cubrir sus necesidades; además, de él fue la terquedad de tener un hijo sin pareja, jamás se detuvo a pensar que a su hijo le haría falta una figura materna, y no podía seguir pasando por alto tal situación.

—Gracias.

Acarició los cabellos de su hijo y lo vio sonreír saliendo del despacho para regresar a sus juegos. Sasuke suspiró, tomó asiento y miró el teléfono. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, si lograba tragarse su enojo si Karin lo rechazaba, podría negociar con ella. Tenía que haber alguna solución.

Decidido a hacer algo por su hijo, dio un soplo para relajarse, y cuando estuvo dispuesto a tomar la bocina para buscar cómo comunicarse con la pelirroja, vio pasar a Itachi hablando con alguien por el celular, si bien poco le importaba con quien hablaba, no pudo evitar prestar atención cuando su hermano entró al despacho pronunciando cierto nombre.

—¿Puedo llamarte sólo Karin? ¡Muchas gracias! —Itachi miró a su hermano con una sonrisa de complicidad— ¿Podríamos cenar el fin de sema? Ya sabes, para platicar —notó la ira en los ojos de su hermano menor y lo miró acercarse a la puerta— ¿Qué te parece a las 8:00 p.m. el sábado? —creyó que se iría, pero al contrario de eso, Sasuke cerró la puerta con seguro y se acercó a él amenazadoramente— Perfecto, nos vemos pronto linda.

Itachi apenas colgó, y Sasuke lo tomó por la camisa. Era obvio el asombro del mayor por tal reacción.

—¡No puedes salir con ella!

—¿Por qué? —se soltó del agarre— ¿A caso te gusta?

—¡Escúchame! ¿Recuerdas lo que te hablé de rentar un vientre? Pues bien, ella es la madre biológica de Kisho —esto último lo dijo entre dientes para no ser oído por cualquiera que pudiera estar oyendo tras la puerta. Se dirigió al asiento tras el escritorio tratando de serenarse, él mismo reconocía la violencia que recién había experimentado— Sería inapropiado siquiera pensar en que te involucraras con ella, por eso no puedes salir con Karin, además, eres demasiado grande para ella.

—Eso no te impidió tener un hijo con ella —sus palabras tensaron a Sasuke— ¿Inapropiado dices? Ella y tu tuvieron a Kisho bajo contrato, si decido involucrarme con ella, queda fuera de cualquier negocio —mantenía un tono bajo, tampoco quería que su sobrino se enterara de esa forma. Ambos quedaron en silencio algunos segundos— ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

—¿Has pensado que si te aceptó, podría ser por otra cosa? —Procuraba sonar tranquilo, pues en él, aún se arremolinaban muchas emociones que no quería que Itachi notara— ¿Por qué una mujer de su edad te aceptaría?

—Tal vez porque ella le tomó gusto a los hombres mayores desde que dejaste que tuviera a tu hijo —contestó Itachi altanero. Fue que notó, que su hermano quedó en shock. Guardó el celular que aún conservaba en las manos y se dirigió a la salida, aprovechando que Sasuke seguía sin poder reaccionar— No seas paranoico hermanito. Además, Kisho siempre quiso un hermanito ¿no?

Lo miró salir del despacho con una sonrisa cínica Sasuke, que apenas había podido salir del trance, sólo atinó a arrojarle una engrapadora que terminó contra la puerta, y es que su frustración no se limitaba al descaro de su hermano, sino que, según Sasuke, sin saberlo, Itachi había tocado una fibra tan sensible y delicada, que él había estado tratando de enterrar. Sin mencionar, que, si de por sí, tenía un montón de sentimientos a flor de piel, saber que Karin había aceptado salir con Itachi, tan sólo confirmaba que a ella le importaba una mierda su hijo, y que, si bien ella luchaba por sus hermanos, mostraría la frivolidad e interés que cualquier otra mujer que él conocía. Y es que el que no se tragaba ni con agua que a ella le interesaba Itachi. ¡Jamás volvería en pensar en pedirle a Karin que conviviera con Kisho!

* * *

Como habrán notado, si he andado ocupada, y todo éste mes seguiré igual, por ende, no sé cuándo podré traerles la actualización, pero les agradezco de todo corazón, que pese al tiempo, aún vengan a leer, aún cuando no haya reviews. De momento, espero que les haya gustado ésta actualización, que seguramente les dejó cierta frustración, curiosidad, o ambas. Como se me ha hecho costumbre, dejo algunas preguntas: ¿Creen que Sakura vaya a la fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿Por qué creen que Sasuke no cree que Karin quiera convivir con Kisho? ¿A que Kisho es un amor verdad? ¿Qué creen que Itachi trae en mente? ¿Quién quiere linchar a Sasuke por pensar como piensa de Karin? ¿Creen que Sasuke es paranoico?

Sin más preguntas por el momento, y estando prácticamente segura que muchas de las preguntas se las resolveré en el siguiente capítulos, los dejo con las respuestas a sus comentarios:

**jesyuchiha:** Gracias por tu comentario. Honestamente me pone contenta tu reacción, Karin es fuerte, pero no deja de ser humano, Sasuke de alguna forma la comprende (también es un terco), por eso vio asustarla como solución. Más adelante verás las razones de Sasuke para hacerle la propuesta, pues créeme que Suigetsu, no se quedará callado de todo eso. En cuanto a lo de Naruto, de menos, de nuevo lo mencioné, pero no estoy muy segura si saldrá para el siguiente capítulo. Por otro lado, ya viste lo que sucedió entre Sasuke e Itachi...

**lixy-chan:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. En efecto, creo que todos nos quedamos con ganas de más, y si, no en esas circunstancias, especialmente por Sasuke si se comportó muy tosco, pues su intención era asustarla. Y créeme, Sasuke también se quedó con ganas xD Próximamente verán lo que pasó en ese tiempo que vivieron juntos, y creo que eso esclarecerá varias dudas.

Muchas gracias por meter en favoritos éste humilde de fic, y tienes la razón, habrá quien lea sin dejar comentario, pero les agradezco que se toman su tiempo en pasar a leerlo.

**Pseulzang:** De antemano, gracias por tus comentarios. Como mencioné antes, en efecto, creo que Kisho robó el corazón de muchos con la propuesta a Karin, me alegra saber que haya gustado. Itachi es todo un hombre persuasivo, más cuando se propone algo, aunque Sasuke ha sabido saltarse su insistencia por una esposa, habrá que darle un aplauso.

Gracias, de verdad, es la primera vez que recibo un "Frabulloso!." La idea de que Sasuke fuera tan... impulsivo, tenía de objetivos, el primero, hacerles creer a ustedes (y a Karin) que pasaría, y asustarla a ella para convencerla de que sus actos no estaban bien pensados, como verás, Karin no tiene de su lado a Suigetsu para que funja como consciencia xD


	9. Nuestra primera cena

Saludos mis queridos lectores. Hoy vengo con un puñado de buenas y malas noticias.

En primer lugar, y por muy obvio que sea, finalmente traigo actualización. En segundo, finalmente estoy de vacaciones, lo que me resulta un gran alivio para venir a publicar. Por tercer punto, tengo que informales que ésta semana saldré de vacaciones, así que tardaré otro poco con la actualización, pero como aún no me dan fecha fija de cuando me iré, es probable que tenga un nuevo episodio antes de irme, más no prometo nada.

Espero la última noticia no los desanime, de menos les aseguro que en julio, me tendrán por aquí con más frecuencia, y espero, poder terminar el fic antes de volver a la uni. De momento, sin más ni más, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**Nuestra primera cena**

Colgó el teléfono, acababa de hablar con su hermano avisándole del tercer intento para conseguir un hijo, y como siempre, éste no dejó de señalarle los errores del plan. Si por él hubiese sido, ni siquiera le habría dicho nada, pero habían algunos financiamientos fuertes de los que él se enteraría a larga distancia, y lejos de preguntarle por teléfono, iría hasta allá a preguntarle de frente. Y claro, Itachi había ido de todas formas a conocer a la madre de su sobrino desde el primer intento, pero Sasuke le aseguró ningún contacto con la mujer hasta el nacimiento, por ello, Itachi no se inmiscuyó. Obviamente, en éste tercer intento, ni de chiste le informó de su cambio de planes, y mucho menos la edad de la nueva voluntaria.

—¿Sabes? Pudiste decirme tus planes desde el principio —habló Suigetsu en reclamo al verlo colgar— Un día me dará un infarto por tu culpa.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Ya informó a su madre, pero ella se quedará los primeros meses en su casa, quiere asegurarse que su madre ya esté bien —contestó molesto al ser ignorado— También ayudará a disimular, pues su partida no será precipitada, ni durará nueve meses. Sería sospechoso.

—¿Y el doctor?

—Ese hombre es un imbécil, le valía madres si era esa mocosa o una niña quien se embarazara, sólo le importó el dinero. No cedió hasta una elevada suma —Hozuki sonrió burlonamente— Aunque claro, también ayudaron un par de amenazas. Ese estúpido será un excelente doctor, pero es de lo más idiota para ocultar sus deslices con las enfermeras. No habrá problemas con las indiscreciones.

—¿Cuándo estará todo listo?

—Las revisiones son favorables para ambos, mañana se extraerán sus óvulos y se estima que en un mes, termine el tratamiento y ella quede embarazada.

—¿Y Naruto?

—Fue difícil sacar sus narices del asunto, pero logré convencerlo de que habías dejado todo éste asunto de ser padre por un tiempo. Tiene un viaje de negocios en dos meses, así que estará fuera cuando ella se instale en la suite. Estará fuera por un mes, así que no te aseguro que no se dé cuenta después, ya lo conoces —hizo una pausa— Lo que no entiendo, es ¿cómo entrarás a la suite sin que sospechen de ti, si ya no estás ahí? Te sirvió el pretexto del fumigador, pero ¿ahora qué harás? ¿Dirás que la plaga volvió y debes quedarte un año en el hotel?

El protocolo médico, los chismes y todo lo relacionado al futuro hijo de Uchiha, iba a pedir de boca, incluso la inseminación fue rápida y nadie puso en duda su estadía en el hotel, cuando anunció que quería dar mantenimiento a la vieja mansión Uchiha; ni siquiera Itachi. Las cosas iban tan bien, que además, la inserción se dio sin percances.

Karin anunció su llegada a la suite una semana después de cumplir nueve semanas de embarazo. Su madre ya estaba mejor, y su hermano, el que le seguía en edad, quedó a cargo de la familia, pues ella, se fue diciendo que buscaría trabajo para seguir ayudando, encubriendo lo que el empresario le daría.

A la llegada de Karin, Sasuke estuvo ausente, pues para guardar las apariencias, ella llegaría a medio día al hotel, justo en el horario en que él se encontraba en la oficina. También, pese a su llegada por la noche, el azabache se abstuvo a visitarla, muy a pesar de que sentía una gran curiosidad por mirarla. Toda visita tenía que hacerse con suma precaución.

No fue sino hasta la segunda noche de estadía de Karin, que Sasuke habló a Tamara antes de salir de la oficina, ya que ella tenía estrictamente señalado, que debía salir de la habitación cuando Uchiha la llamara, a menos que la llamara para lo contrario. Él llegó tan rápido como pudo, teniendo la ventaja de no encontrar a nadie en el pasillo, dándole la oportunidad de entrar al sitio donde ella se encontraba.

Al entrar, Karin estaba sentada en el mismo sillón del día en que le hizo la propuesta, más ésta vez, llevaba puesto un pijama de pantalón y blusa delgados, apropiados para el calor de la temporada. Ella llevaba un libro en las manos y alzó la mirada cuando el cerró la puerta tras de sí. No se habían visto desde que acepto quedarse ahí. El azabache la miró de pies a cabeza esperando ver la transformación que el embarazo trae, pero ella parecía igual.

—Buenas noches.

El no respondió enseguida, se quitó el saco para aventarlo en uno de los sillones. Se acercó a ella y le hizo una seña para que se levantara, a lo que ella obedeció cerrando su libro y dejándolo donde ella había estado sentada. Uchiha la seguía mirando, esperando encontrar alguna seña, algún rasgo, algo… pero en ella sólo veía un ligero aumento de peso, no en exceso, sino más bien, dentro de su peso ideal. Cuando la conoció, se notaba algo desnutrida, algo que ya no se le veía. Los recursos a su familia habían sido enviados desde el acuerdo, para que ella estuviera en condiciones de recibir el injerto.

—¿Cómo va todo?

—Normal, supongo. Es la primera vez que me embarazo, pero Tamara-san dice que todo va bien —él la seguía mirando, y ella se cruzó de brazos, se sentía incómoda— Mi vientre aún no crece si es lo que está buscando, a partir del tercer o cuarto mes se notan esos cambios.

Sasuke se arregló la voz y tomó asiento en el sillón del lado opuesto, desvió la mirada y de reojo miró a la pelirroja volver a su lugar y extender de nuevo el libro frente a ella. No había mucho que decir entre ambos, y es que las pláticas que habían tenido, se centraban en la familia de ella y el bebé. El varón volvió a mirarla, y es que se sentía decepcionado, le hacía ilusión ver el vientre crecido, y aún tenía que esperar un poco más.

Se mantuvieron largo rato en silencio. Ella no despegaba la vista del libro y él paseaba la mirada de vez en cuando por el lugar para terminar por cerrar los ojos, pese a todo, estaba cansado y no le iría mal dormir un poco, sin embargo, estar ahí no le molestaba, y es que, aunque no se dirigían la palabra, no se sentía solo ni incómodo. El estómago reclamó comida, y tomó ello como señal para irse, pediría algo en servicio a cuarto e iría a dormir. Tomó su celular para dar aviso a la enfermero que volviera, más antes de tener la oportunidad de marcar, oyó a su huésped.

—Tamara-san nos pidió la cena, ya no debe tardar.

Uchiha miró a la niña, no había despegado los ojos de su lectura. Guardó el aparato en su lugar y se acostó en el sillón. Había una cosa menos de la cual preocuparse. Claro, abastecer sus necesidades físicas era algo mínimo, comparado con lo que había que solucionar en la oficina. Repasó en su mente todos aquellos problemas, parecían no tener fin, y de hecho, no llegó al final de la lista, pues sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el llamado de la puerta. Sasuke se levantó de un salto, tomó su chaqueta y se ocultó en la habitación. Cuando Karin lo perdió de vista, abrió la puerta para dejar pasar al camarero con un carrito de comida. El diálogo se limitó a "buenas noches", "gracias" y "provecho".

Sasuke había estado al pendiente de la estadía del camarero, pero un papel en la cama, donde seguramente dormía Karin, llamó su atención, distrayéndolo por completo. Curioso, tomó el documento, y con la escasa luz de la lámpara de noche, leyó "Embarazo: Primer trimestre". Falta de menstruación, náuseas, cambios en los senos, antojos, fatiga… El varón quedó sorprendido, había al menos nueve síntomas en sólo el primer trimestre, y aparentemente, no eran cosas simples si cada síntoma tenía mínimo un párrafo de explicaciones. Él sólo conocía la falta de menstruación, náuseas, antojos y cambios de humor para todo el embarazo.

—¡Ya se fue!

La oyó llamarlo del otro lado de la puerta. Tomó el folleto y salió de la habitación, miró a la niña una vez más de pies a cabeza. Había estado con ella al menos media hora y no había presenciado ninguno de los síntomas. Echó un nuevo vistazo al folleto; había una sección llamada "Desarrollo del bebé". Quiso leerlo, más Karin notó el papel en su mano.

—Tamara-san me lo dio para saber lo que me pasará, creo que usted debería quedarse con la descripción del bebé, esas es la parte que a usted le interesa ¿no? Mañana me traerá el del segundo trimestre.

Sasuke guardó el folleto en su chaqueta, que aún llevaba en las manos, dejó la prenda en el sillón y se acercó a una mesa, de un pequeño comedor de la suite. La pelirroja colocaba los platos en la mesa, para posteriormente servir la comida, empezando por la del varón. Él tomó asiento sin despegar la mirada de ella, ni siquiera cuando ella se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer. Tenía curiosidad, si aquello que leyó eran los síntomas de un embarazo ¿ella de verdad estaba embarazada? Él había pedido tenerla cerca para vivir la experiencia de cierto modo, pero era obvio que no sería lo mismo que tener una pareja a quien se ama.

—¿Son muchas las molestias? —Cuestionó a mitad de la comida, cuando notó que ella dejó de comer por un lapso de tiempo. Habían estado en silencio— ¿Estás bien?

—Si… estoy bien —respondió aspirando aire largamente— Lo molesto es en las mañanas.

* * *

¿Muy frívolos los dos? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que la suerte de Sasuke de como van las cosas continúe hasta el nacimiento de Kisho? ¿Alguien los descubrirá? Espero sus comentarios n_n

Y como en cada capítulo, los dejo con la respuesta a sus comentarios:

**Sasukarin´s tomato:** Gracias por tu comentario. No te preocupes en venir a comentar cada capítulo, me pone contenta de menos saber que sigues la historia. Lo que pasará entre Karin, Sasuke e Itachi, me temo que lo verás hasta el próximo capítulo, eso si, la fiesta de Kisho aún tardará un poco. Espero que éste capítulo, aunque frívolo, también te haya hecho fangirlear de vez en vez, porque como verás, sólo es el principio del embarazo. ¿Leíste aquella enredada historia completa? Me pone feliz saber de ello, me esmeré en esos fics, y siendo honesta, quedé satisfecha pese a los OoC que llegaron a salírseme.

**lixy-chan:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Linda, me alegra saber todas tus reacciones, pues ya comienzo a imaginar lo que dirás de éste capítulo, o de los próximos, que si bien aún no los he escrito, ya los tengo trazados en mi mente. Si, en efecto, el por qué Sasuke parece paranoico se develará en los siguientes capítulos, específicamente en los del pasado, y con respecto a la fiesta, me temo que aún deberás esperar un poco para ello, pero estoy segura que tendrás diversas reacciones. En cuanto a lo largo, puedo decirte que cada capítulo lo hago de tres páginas de word, así que no esperes más de eso en éste fic. Respecto a os celos... ya lo verás pronto y con gusto pasaré a leer tu fic ItaKarin.

**jesyuchiha:** Agradezco tu comentario. El pasado develará la actitud de Sasuke y créeme, Itachi aún tiene muchos planes con un sólo objetivo. La fiesta de cumpleaños tardará unos cuántos capítulos, pero estoy segura que disfrutarás cuando llegue el momento. Me alegra saber que te sorprendieran las edad, y claro, ambos hermanos Uchiha no perderán su aura sexy sólo por la edad.

**Guest:** De antemano, gracias por tu comentario. Me pone contenta saber que te agrade la historia. Como verás, a Itachi le gusta joder, y créeme, no dejará de hacerlo siempre que se trate de su hermano menor. Habrás de esperar un poco para descubrir que pasa con Sasuke, Karin y Sakura, pero estoy segura que lo disfrutarás.

**misslaly:** Gracias por tu comentario. Entiendo que seas floja, a mí a veces me pesa venir a transcribir los fics, pero honestamente, siempre vale la pena ver sus comentarios, viendo que les gustó, aunque no posteen cada capítulo, saber que me siguen y les gusta, me basta. Tienes razón, Sakura tiene muy buenas motivaciones para ir a la fiesta, ya verás que pasará con ella y lo que Itachi planea. Las razones de Karin, se develarán poco a poco, así como las de Sasuke por pensar así de ella. Aún no estoy muy segura la dinámica que vaya a usar con los hijos de otros personajes, pero te aseguro, que de menos, verán a un par de diablillos por la fiesta (y eso incluye a Kisho, obviamente).

**AriatneNamikaze:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me parece que muchas de tus dudas se irán desvaneciendo hasta que llegue la fiesta de cumpleaños, y estoy casi segura, que también te dejarán un montón de emociones. Por favor, sé paciente, y espero que éste capítulo, no sea la excepción en tu gusto por el fic.


	10. Ira del padre y el amor de un hijo

Una vez más tengo que disculpar mi demora, después de mis vacaciones me he encontrado un poco ocupada, así como que mi musa se fue volando y no quiere regresar por más que la llamo. Pese a ello, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, que espero siga siendo de su agrado.

* * *

**Ira del padre y el amor de un hijo**

De algo sirvió tener a Itachi en casa, pues al menos él se estaba encargando de la dichosa fiesta de cumpleaños, algo que al menor de los Uchiha lo beneficiaba en varios aspectos, y el principal de todos, además de evitarse las molestias, era que no tenía que verlo tan seguido, pues cada que se encontraba con su hermano desde la dichosa llamada, a Sasuke le nacían las desbordantes ganas de tomarlo por el cuello con ambas manos. Cualquier instinto homicida aumentaba cuando al susodicho se le ocurría mencionar a la pelirroja.

Por otro lado, ya parecía mala idea haber contestado, aunque fuera una mentira, la cuestión de su hijo, pues cada que se quedaban a solas, Kisho no dejaba de hacer preguntas sobre su profesora. Que si le alegraba saber que ella iría a la fiesta, que qué era lo que más le gustaba de ella, que si algún día le pediría que fuera su novia… y quién sabe cuánta pregunta más que se repetía hasta el cansancio, pues Sasuke no contestaba a ninguna.

—Papá ¿por qué no me contestas? ¿Te da pena hablar de Sakura-sensei? —El mayor permaneció callado mientras conducía— ¿Sabes? A mí también me da vergüenza hablar de quien me gusta —Uchiha miró con sorpresa a su hijo ¿cómo era posible que un niño de su edad hablara, de gustarle alguien? Con la mirada exigió una explicación— Si contestas mis preguntas, yo confieso quien me gusta y si quieres, contesto las mismas preguntas ¿trato hecho?

¡Vaya! Como si no tuviera nada de qué preocuparse, ahora su hijo le confiesa que le gusta alguien, y para saberlo, es chantajeado por su propio hijo. ¡Maldito Itachi! Seguramente de él aprendió a hacer eso. Y claro, Sasuke quería saber de quién se trataba, Kisho era demasiado pequeño para pensar en amores, y esperaba que dicho amor, fuera platónico. Ahora, si quería saber la verdad, debía seguir mintiéndole a su hijo.

—Bien, tienes razón, me da algo… algo de pena —contestó Sasuke con dificultad, estaba aplastando su orgullo por su hijo y de menos, el tartamudeo ayudó a convencer sobre su dichosa vergüenza— Sabes que no acostumbro… éstas cosas.

—No te preocupes papi, esto se quedará entre nosotros —sonrió ampliamente mientras miraba a su padre— Pero tampoco se lo digas a tío Itachi ¿eh?

—Bien, pero empieza tu, para estar parejos.

—Esto… ¿yo? Pues… —el niño estaba sonrojado, era un gesto muy inocente, jamás había visto a su hijo tan nervioso desde que dejó de temerle a la oscuridad— Es… ¡es Konata-chan! —Aún con las mejillas sonrojadas, miró a su padre con una alegre sonrisa— ¡Ya la invité a mi fiesta y dijo que si!

Sasuke había parado ya el coche en el estacionamiento del restaurante, y oír el nombre de la susodicha, no pudo caerle peor. ¿No se suponía que el primer amor de los niños, era la maestra? ¿Por qué de tantas niñas, su hijo había elegido a la segunda hija de su estúpido amigo? Y claro, de las dos niñas que tenía el Uzumaki, Kisho tuvo que elegir precisamente a la que más se parecía al rubio en carácter; y por si fuera poco, sus esfuerzos por no invitar a Naruto, se habían ido al demonio.

—¡Ahora mi primera pregunta!

—En la casa hablamos —cerró ambas ventanillas del coche automáticamente y abrió su puerta— Vamos a comer.

Y si de por sí las cosas iban mal, ahora eran peor, pues además de que Karin resultó ser la mesera de ese día, su querido hermanito los había alcanzado en el restaurante. Ni siquiera él mismo supo cómo contuvo su ira, pues el pensar que ellos dos saldrían, lo quemaba por dentro, e Itachi no ayudaba mucho con las miradas que le dirigía a ella.

—Si no fuera por el maître, tantas cosas le diría…

Ahí estaba su respuesta, Sasuke aún no asesinaba a nadie porque no veía coqueteos, que seguramente le valdrían el trabajo a la chica. ¡Ah! ¡Claro! También era porque Kisho estaba presente, y hacerle un reclamo directo a Itachi, sería hablar de lo que su hijo aún no podía escuchar. Sí, eso era lo que aún le daba fuerzas para disimular, aunque sólo era el pensar del Uchiha, porque tanto su hermano como su hijo, ya habían notado su humor, y no precisamente porque él hubiera dicho algo en especial, o hablado con brusquedad, sino más bien por la forma tan violenta en que se metía cada bocado a la boca, y también la brusquedad al usar los cubierto con la carne o la ensalada.

—¿Papá?

—Si sigues acerrando con el cuchillo partirás el plato.

—¿Está todo bien señor?

El azabache azotó los cubierto dejando asustados a Kisho y Karin, y es que ninguno de los dos entendía qué ocurría, y probablemente la más asustada había sido Seidou, pues ella recién había llegado, haciendo la pregunta estándar que todo mesero hace para saber si sus clientes están satisfechos, o les hacía falta algo. Sasuke lo notó, y se dio cuenta de cómo estaba actuando. No podía permanecer más tiempo ahí, no si quería conservar la poca cordura que le quedaba.

—No me siento bien —se levantó de la mesa a la mirada de todos, y n sólo de su familia y Karin— Creo que iré a casa.

Dio un paso fuera de la mesa y miró a su hijo. Sus grandes ojos color azabache lo miraban aún asustado y preocupado. Por supuesto, Sasuke quería llevárselo consigo a la casa, pero esa carita le aseguraba un interrogatorio con el cual, no podría lidiar con ese humor. Él no quería dejar a su hijo en manos de Itachi, o mejor dicho, no tan cerca de Karin mientras él no estuviera presente, pero ahora que Itachi sabía la verdad, confiaba n que estaría al pendiente del niño, por mucho que estuviera interesado por la pelirroja.

—¡Yo voy contigo papi!

—No, tu termina de comer tranquilo —anunció Sasuke mirando con dureza a su hermano. Te encargo a Kisho.

Uchiha se fue, no sin antes mirar a Karin una vez más, ella le devolvió la mirada con desentendimiento de lo ocurrido ¿Acaso era tan cínica cómo para no saber del por qué Sasuke había actuado así? ¿Acaso creía que involucrarse con su hermano, se pasaría por alto? Desvió su mirada con brusquedad confundiendo a la chica, pero él no lo pudo ver, y salió del restaurante para dirigirse a casa lo antes posible.

Cuando finalmente Sasuke se fue, Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque no tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de la mirada azabache y la mirada rojiza. No cabía duda que eran madre e hijo, pese a la diferencia del color.

—¿Qué le pasa a papá?

—No te preocupes por él, seguramente tuvo un mal día en la oficina, ya lo conocer cuando se estresa —respondió Itachi a la preocupación de su sobrino, aunque con suficiente volumen para que la pelirroja escuchara— A veces, cuando uno tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza, estallas cuando menor te lo espera, aunque hayas estado tranquilo todo el día.

—Pero ¿se pondrá bien?

—¡Claro que sí! Sólo le hacen falta unas buenas vacaciones, no tienes por qué angustiarte —insistió el mayor— Mejor disfrutemos que no está el amargado de Sasuke, y nos saltamos al postre ¿qué te parece?

Kisho aceptó emocionado la idea, pues aunque aún le preocupaba su padre, confiaba en su tío, y no siempre podía aprovecharse el llegar al postre antes de acabar de comer. En poco tiempo, tanto Kisho como Itachi, ya comían un gran helado de chocolate lleno de nueces cada quien, a lo que el mayor, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para hacer una pregunta a su sobrino tras irse la pelirroja.

—Oye Kisho-kun, dime una cosa. Si pudieras elegir a tu mamá ¿a quién elegirías? —El niño lo miró con grandes ojos de ilusión, pero por más que lo pensaba, el infante no sabía qué contestar— Bueno, cambiemos la pregunta ¿cómo te gustaría que fuera tu mamá?

Kisho no sabía qué contestar, y es que, aunque él tenía una idea de cómo imaginaba a su madre, el creer que a su padre le gustaba su maestra, su mente lo traicionaba, y pensaba en las cualidades de la profesora, pues una de las grandes ilusiones del infante, era que su padre amara a su madre y su madre a su padre. Metió una cucharada de helado a su boca y esperó a que éste se deshiciera para ingerirlo, fue entonces que concluyó una respuesta.

—Pues como papá me la describe.

—¿Y cómo te la describe?

—Hermosa, inteligente, dedicada, ingeniosa, impulsiva, de carácter fuerte, pero cariñosa cuando se lo proponía y a veces enojona —Itachi sonrió al saber que tal descripción no estaba alejada de la realidad, y es que al principio él pensó, que quizá Sasuke, se había inventado alguna descripción, algo más a su ideal de mujer no sólo para complacer a su hijo, si no a sí mismo también— ¿Tu cómo describirías a mamá? ¿Era cómo papá dice? ¿Ellos se querían mucho?

La pregunta lo tomó desprovisto, y es que sabía que lo que él le dijera, afectaría en un futuro cuando Kisho supiera la verdad. Itachi tenía un plan, pero no estaba garantizado el éxito, por ello no quería ilusionarlo antes de tiempo. Miró a Karin salir de la cocina y regresó la mirada a su sobrino.

—No hay mejor descripción de tu madre que la que me acabas de decir. Y si ellos se querían… sólo piénsalo, ella de carácter fuerte y tu padre con su actitud de antisocial, debieron sentir algo para soportarse más de un año juntos.

Itachi soltó una risa, seguido por Kisho. Aquellas palabras que él mismo había pronunciado, habían resuelto una duda que le había estado rondando la cabeza desde que habló con Suigetsu. Ahora más que nada, estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo su plan.

* * *

¿Qué dicen? ¿Me ayudan a clamar por mi musa?

El siguiente capítulo es sobre el pasado, y a puesto que muchos lo esperan con ansia, prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por amarrarle un lazo a la musa para poderlo escribir. Y si, pese a ello, voy a dejarles algunas preguntas ¿Qué plan tendrá Itachi entre manos? ¿Qué duda era la que tenía Itachi? ¿Sasuke le torcerá el cuello a su hermano? ¿Kisho será castigo por comer postre antes de la cena?

Sin más, los dejo con la respuesta a sus reviews:

**jesyuchiha:** De antemano, gracias por tu comentario. Espero poder cumplir lo que prometí, de varios capítulos éste mes, y eso que ya me comí la mitad de éste.

Tal vez la Karin que conocemos aún no sale del todo a flote, pero es que ella está consiente que no debe tratar mal de Sasuke si quiere conseguir lo que se propuso.

Me temo que lo que quieres ver, aún le falta un poco más de tiempo para develarse, y es que, aunque parezca que Sasuke todo lo ha tenido fácil, a la larga, las cosas se complicarán. De igual forma, ya verás cómo es que Naruto e Itachi se enteran, aunque éste último, lo único que no sabe, es la edad de Karin ni que Sasuke estará prácticamente viviendo con ella. En cuanto a las atenciones de Sasuke... sé paciente.

Imagino que éste capítulo ya te desvaneció algunas ideas de cómo la está llevando Sasuke con todo lo que le está ocurriendo, pero aún falta que se deshate la tormente xD

En cuanto a los nombres... personalmente, para buscar los nombres, aludo al parecido que puedan tener con los nombres de los padres, o bien el significado, que de igual forma, va relacionado con algo de los padres. En el caso del nombre de Kisho, busqué un nombre de varón que empezara con "K" para hacer alución de que su madre es Karin, así como el significado "Aquél que conoce su propia mente", ya que, como habrás notado, pese a la edad de Kisho, él sabe lo que quiere "conoce su mente" y sólo en éste capítulo he hecho dudar de sus palabras.

Agradezco tus buenos deseos y deseo lo mismo para ti. Saludos.

**SasuKarin´s tomato:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Para mi es un placer saber que te gustan mis escritos y me alaga saber que éste esté entre tus favoritos.

Yo también amo la interacción que Sasuke y Karin pueden tener, y es que sus silencios no son incómodos, por en el manga, ella sabe lo que él está sintiendo, y puede actuar respecto a ello, además que, a diferencia de otra, Karin no despreciaría la presencia de Sasuke sólo por el silencio, pues gusta de su compañía.

La evolución de la relación de éstos durante el embarazo, irá un poco lento, pero espero que guste, y depende de ello de qué tan lejos llegarán. En cuanto a la fiesta, como verás, aún nos faltan un par de capítulos para ello, pero como ya prometí, haré para que disfruten de dicho episodio. Saludos.

**lixy-chan:** Gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra saber que les agrade el intercaldo de tiempos, así como el que despierte su interés.

En efecto, apenas se está conociendo en un ámbito fuera de lo "formal". En cuanto a los síntomas, podrás verlos s para el próximo capítulo, y en lo que a Sasuke se refiere... me temo que tendrás que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo. Saludos.


End file.
